


Star Wars: Rebels. A Rose among many.

by Shadowoof



Series: The Rose Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A shameless insert, And more bad writing by the Woof themself., F/M, Will add more characters as I go because there are a lot of characters, in some ways, third person from the ocs point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowoof/pseuds/Shadowoof
Summary: A girl has lived her whole life a Rose without a flower bed to call home. Till finally, she meets a crew that just might complete her. Or trying to be really sappy with that, haha. Shall we just get into the story hmm? Honestly, I made this because the final of Star wars Rebels is coming soon and I've always had a soft spot for clone wars and this show. I wanted to try and add more too it with my own fingers. So from here on out. At least, at least 1500 words to so and so. Not gonna make this small, not one bit.Make sure to read the notes, if you want some badass art to look at.





	1. The beginning

Lothal, it was a nice planet. When you didn't have to worry about a storm-troopers suddenly raining on your parade. Not that Violet ever had the time to parade. She had jobs, a lot of jobs. Too many jobs. Jobs sucked. But credits were awesome and her life source. A part of her life source. The other was sleep and a safe place to sleep. Actually, when Violet really thought about it, any planet with a place to sleep and credits and not having to worry about the Empire would have been a nice planet. Too bad none of those existed.

Still, what she had was better then nothing, and she had jobs. Not all of them were exactly the most.. Safe kind of jobs, but it beat dancing for those who liked that, fourteen years old and younger, forced into a bikini for the pleasure of older men. Disgusting. Every second that was seared into her head was a disgusting reminder, every touch... But now. Now she just fixed things. Fixed them and delivered them.

Cause that was what she was. A messenger girl, a girl who fixed broken things, a girl who stole things and use to be a girl who danced... She had a lot of talents and all of them were to keep her alive. She use to love dancing too, Violet Rose, the space elf dancer. She was a Sephi, well, a half Sephi. Easily spotted thanks to her eyes and ears, which while not as long as your normal elf, were long enough to make her exotic. Just enough human in her to make all the difference. So yea, that was who Violet Rose was. A pretty worker. She hated the pretty part and it was her own choice to add that.

And talking about jobs, that is exactly what she was doing, a job. She had gotten a engine part a dealer she worked with wanted fixed, and then taken to some guy he owed money too who would pay her the credits to which she would give three quarters to the guy who gave her the part to fix. By the end of the deal, if she was lucky, she'd get more then half the quarter she was promised. And she couldn't complain. It was just how she lived. "Even if I hate it." She'd sigh, passing by the streets as if they were a blur. She knew her way around, walked up and down this place so much she could manage it with her eyes closed. Pretty good for someone who didn't belong on this planet. Just another cog in the machine, making its rounds.  

Yet today was different. She couldn't put her fingers on it but she just felt it was different. Maybe it was the air, the recent activity of rebellious action made to the imperials on this planet by a certain group she had heard talks about. Maybe it was her paranoia. Whatever it would be, it was enough that the blur she was so use to died down as she kept her eyes open for changes. Patterns that were off balance. Sounds that could frighten her.

Luckily, as she made her way though a market place, none that could set her off did, but she did catch something. Just barely. A blue haired human kid, maybe around her age. her brain clicked as she thought about him, questioned where she had seen him before. His hair was like a blue ink, hard to forget, which was way she found she couldn't get him out of her head. Just where...

Suddenly. The boy moved, something that would have gone noticed by the busy populace as the boy took cover from a.. Imperial patrol. "Curious." Her words betrayed her common sense as she watched the boy secretly threaten the guards from behind before running into a large, furry alien she had not seen before. It was a interesting being, and she found she wished she knew what species it was. The alien and the boy seemed to be acquaintances, till the bigger alien seemed to threaten the boy.  

* * *

 

 

Yet even more curious was there sudden interest in a crate of what looked like fruit. She decided to keep moving, feeling exposed if she watched the two any longer without moving, she tried her best to look natural, as if she belonged among the drones that lived lives, practically retreating into her normal life to hide from this all so curious event. A Stormtrooper retrieved the crate while the two were busy, and the girl found herself pleasantly surprised as the boy and the furry alien followed after them. Who did that? _Rebels._ The thought ran across her mind and she shook her head. She had wasted enough time watching some silly antics, and she had a job to get back too, to lost hope. Disappointment...

"What are you doing Violet. No, stop it. Stop damn it." Violet tried to convince herself that what she was doing was wrong. Following two beings that were following imperial soldiers because of a crate of fruit? Who. Just who does that? Yet as she followed she found herself engrossed in just who they were. They were being silent, which meant they were at least as smart as she. Which wasn't very because of how stupid she was being right now.

Yet she got closer as the two spoke, hiding behind a slab of stone just inches away from them. She began to worry her pack was too big, her steps too loud. But her worry died as she heard the boy talk, they spoke about something, the rough, alien voice sarcastically said something about the 'force.' Something that seemed to trigger yet another memory. Today was just full of triggers. Where had she heard that word and seen that boy. She peeked around to see what they were doing, and found the boy was reaching his hand out to the box they were looking for, he seemed focused. And she was confused as to why, but as the seconds passed, she noticed how the box seemed to rumble. As if his bare hand was touching it from down here...

She stared, amazed at the sight till a Trooper cut the kid off, which forced the boy to take a more direct route despite the furry aliens pleas. Violet hid herself behind her stair shaped slab, thankful for her small frame. She had seen enough, seen the... What? The impossible? Somehow, it didn't seem that way. Her thoughts were broken when calls of alarm were heard, and then the crash of boxes being thrown. The yelling, the sounds, the possible threat of being found froze her stiff as she saw the two run by her, followed by imperial troops.

She stayed there for another two minutes before she ran, following the path the... The thieves and stormtroopers took, but breaking away and continuing her own path. She was stupid. She was a fricking machine, she was meant to just follow her programming, not get.. Get interested. So she kept moving, her running soon turned to walking. She tried to turn to the blur, to forget what happened, but found she couldn't. And soon enough the distant roar of a TIE fighter reached her ears, followed by the sounds of blasters going off. Reaching the conclusion the two she had seen were now... Dealt with, Violet let out a breath and walked. Yet still, even as she saw the TIE fighter vanish over the rooftops. She could not reach the blur of life. And for the first time, in a long time. She walked the streets with a sense of dread. She was going to be late.

* * *

 

 

It was night when she got the credits, cut down by a quarter because of how late she was... She stopped any kind of tears that threatened to sting her eyes from the fear of returning toWagg Gal. He wouldn't be happy she was only giving him this amount because of her failures. She knew he knew how much he should have gotten. She would ether go hungry tonight... Or worse. Yet, as she walked back, she found the blur was all but gone. She could no longer escape the reality, no longer just become a cog and move. She was forced to think, and the longer she was walking back, the more she found herself thinking about the boy and the furry alien. They were dead... She could at least rebel one last time for them.

An hour later, Violet was running. A trait she found she was good at after several weeks of learning. She had left half of the credits she had been made to get, leaving her with only a third of what could have been, but it was so much more then she was use too, and she'd need it. Wagg wouldn't be happy, and while she was popular among the dealers, if she could do this to one, she could do that to all of them. They were not stupid, and so wasn't she. She found a abandoned home that wasn't anything like what she had been getting use too. There was no blanket, pillow or bed. Just the cold hard floor. Yet it was better then being in the open or the captivity of one of her... Carers.

So finally, Violet was at peace. Yet all that peace brought were thoughts, thoughts that could be, what could have happened. The whys and hows. Why did that all happen. Why today, did she have to do that, to explore, to adventure. Why couldn't she have just done what she did every single day... She couldn't answer. It was if the sight of those two just gave her... Something she hadn't felt. Pure... Pure hope... Hope that had died quickly, but was enough to wake something she thought long dead inside her... "You're such a stupid girl Violet... But at least it was fun... Scary and new..." As the whisper left her, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Unaware that this day was not the last one. That she was going to become so much more then she was now. That today, that her choice, made so possible.


	2. A breakout gone so wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is left to unfairly rot in a prison she really shouldn't be in. Good thing a rumored Jedi is apparently in the cell opposite to her.

Violet should have known how much a idiot she was. Well, she wasn't exactly the most intelligent being. She was just good at things. Good at fixing things, good at running and hiding, and normally good at surviving. So when she opened her eyes and saw a pair of boots, she should have realized that she hadn't ran far enough, that allowing the weakness of sleep to allure her was a mistake. She should have kept running till morning.

At first she tried to crawl away, only to see another pair of boots that belonged to Wagg, causing the girl to realize that there was no escape this time. "Tsk.. Miss Rose. Why?" His graveled voice spoke out, his position above her made her feel vulnerable, forcing herself, she sat herself up to look at him, not able to keep the gaze so she found that she was back to looking at his boots, a sign of defeat if any, so much she began to grind her teeth in annoyance.

"I... It was a mistake. I won't make it again. I just... I just couldn't help myself." She implored to the human who silently looked at her, she noticed he had a bag which he was pulling papers out of, dropping them in front of her. She looked down to the papers and felt the blood drain from her face, going pale from what she saw. Plans, espionage and evidence of rebellious nature against the Empire, and Wagg just kept dropping these papers.

"Sorry Rose. You were good. A good slave, a good worker. But you stole my credits."

"What!? No, no I didn't stea-" She'd tried to get out but the man slapped her across her face, shutting her up before she could get another word out.

"Not a single credit made its way into my hand yesterday Miss Rose. And we've all been thinking. You're a little too knowledgeable about us. And now this... We need to show all our little workers that they mess with us, they will suffer... Have you ever heard of high-security Imperial prison on Stygeon Prime? We got enough evidence here you make sure you go there and suffer all so greatly. So be a good little worker, and don't fight." His final words to her were rough, growled out. And all Violet could do was meekly nod her head. She didn't have a choice anymore.

Thus she allowed herself to be dragged out into the open, presented to a group of imperials with all the faked evidence needed to put her away. All because of some stupid choice her stupid brain made... Yet she couldn't help but smile to herself. She made her own choice and she was suffering the cost of such, and she was okay with that. She could no longer pretend to just be a robot, a slave. Not after what she witnessed. So if she was to suffer. It was worth it.

And it continued to be worth it even when she felt the blunt cold metal of a stock hit the back of her head, the cold gaze of darkness took her vision and she fell.

 

* * *

 

When she next awoke, she was in a cold metal cell, the kind that spoke imperial. For the first few minutes her brain took the time to catch up as she began to bang on doors and walls, yelling to be released. It wasn't till a Stormtrooper came in and hit her in an effort to 'shut her up.' Did she realize her situation in its entirety. She was in a prison, one she most certainly didn't belong in.

The first day she spent trying to get a grasp of her situation, to not freak out. The second day she grew too tired and hungry from not eating the food given or sleeping in fear something might happen to her. The third she spent doing physical exercises while also listening to talk from the Imperials that spoke outside her cell. There were at least two every four hours. Protecting a cell just across from her. They'd idly chat about the day, annoyances, sometimes even about her, but it was small and rare.

By the fourth day, Violet had began to miss showers. And new clothes.

The fifth day she decided to scream till someone came in and shocked her. She was given new clothes at least. Even if they were a little too big.

When the sixth day came by, Violet was tired, lonely and sick of being shocked, so when the door opened, she sat up and said something her brain slightly regretted even allowing. "What? Havn't had enough? Guess the Empire really likes hurting girls."

"On the contrary, they don't care. What they do care about however, is who, you are." The voice was new, cold and unfiltered. And as Violet laid her eyes on the being, she suddenly wished she knew more aliens. She had seen many during her time, but she had seen nothing like the man before her now. His skin was a pale, ashen gray. His eyes a mix of black, red and yellow. He wore dark clothes and the red tattoos adorning his face told her nothing but evil, he just radiated hate and coldness and she found herself shivering.

"Well? I'd answer me girl. I have little patience." He stepped closer to her, the overwhelming cold and hate almost overtook her. But still, she managed to stand herself up, not even coming close to the beings tall height.

"Rose... Miss Rose... And I shouldn't be here." She answered, watching the man smiled at her with incredibly sharp teeth, her focus on them distracted her from the way one of his hands, that were hidden behind his back reached out towards her, the movement was enough to draw her attention and a look of recognition flashed her face right before she felt her feet come off the ground and she was forced back agaisnt the wall, her body held in place by an invisible force.

"Wha- What the... Please... What..." Violet gasped for air as she tried to explain what was happening to her. But deep in her mind, she felt like she knew. Being raised and possibly born on Lothal, she wasn't much to get news, nor was she one to be told news. But she knew of the Jedi of old, if only a little. She knew some small things, she had just dismissed them as unimportant. Never paid such a mind to it that she had all but forgotten in a way it so... So...  _The boy._

He had it too. The power of the old Jedi. The power that was being used on her right now... She swore it had a name. Not that she was in any position to spend any time thinking about that as the dark and foreboding being got closer to her. Lightly chuckling in such a way that just... Terrified her. "Miss Rose. Many would say the same, and I wish not to play games. Don't struggle... Too much." His voice hallowed to Violet's ears as a pressure struck her head, as if a needle was trying to pierce her skull and drain every secret she had.

Two parts of her argued midst the pain in her skull, one that wished to stop resisting. To let this being inside her head, to stop the pain, to give up every secret she had. Another part of her wished only to stop that. To keep those secrets her own, for they were her own. Yet the cold presence of the man, his thrilled chuckle at the slight resistance he faced agaisnt her, the pressure in her skull tore down the walls she tried to uphold.

"Well, while this has been... Oh." He let his hand fall to his side and she followed, falling to the ground, her shins aching and protesting, her head pounding, she watched the man leave her cell and she tried to crawl forwards to listen, to escape, anything. "This girl is worthless, put here as an example, this Empire continues to trouble me when you are used by black market." She heard a imperial officer apologize, and ask what to do with her. Hope almost busted though her chest, hope that she should have not trusted as she heard the tall man talk. "Leave her to rot, she is a mere rat."

* * *

 

A week later, Violet has taken almost all thoughts of freedom from her mind. She was alone now. No one cared about her. No one would save her, and the food she got was progressively getting smaller and smaller. On this hour, Violet had finished a few reps of physical activity. This was maybe the most she had ever been in shape in the past few years, not that her intake was helping. She felt weak and strong, even if that strength was only a little more then what she use to be.

But aside from physical labor, she had been spending even more time listening by the door. Supposedly, a Jedi was stationed across her, she heard the Stormtroopers talk about it between shifts all the time. Not that it did much to aide her. She was still alone. And this Jedi could not help her. Yet even as these thoughts could cross her mind, yet again she could feel today was different. Not like the tall alien man she had encountered a week before, no, but it was similar... Much like the market place.

Her gut feeling was rewarded when she heard a voice, asking that the two of them should have been guarding the Jedi's cell, which was strange to the young girl, because weren't they already guarding it? Right across from her. She expected the two troopers to correct this man, however, the strange part was. Was when they basically repeated the strangers words. Twice more it happened, leaving Violet confused as she heard the patter of boots on metal, leaving.

"Where did you lea-"

"Hey! Please, Please let me out." Violet began to bang on her cell door, pleading with the strangers who seemed... Out of place. The mans voice didn't carry the air of a imperial. And the second voice, before she cut them off, a boy. Not Stormtroopers or officers or anyone belonging to the Empire. They.. They had to be something else.

"Kanan."

"Alright, just be quick, we're here for Master Luminara Unduli." Violet banged on the door one final time before it opened and she fell forward, looking up to see two people she had never... Never seen before. She looked at the boy with wide eyes, almost scared by what she saw.

"Y-you..." She spoke out, standing on wobbly feet. The boy with the blue hair.. But.. He should be dead. Right? The TIE fighter shot something the the midst of the city. And they were the ones that were angering the Empire. Yet here was the boy, giving him a strange look before motioning her to follow him and so she did, entering behind the boy as they entered the cell of the supposed Jedi.

The man, Kanan at first tried to talk to the woman, an alien Violet had yet again not seen before. She didn't seem to respond, which seemed oddly... Odd. Made even more so as she moved to a casket, basically phasing though it and forming into a corpse. She was left agape as to what this was about, only for the answer to come in big, tall and pale ashen grey.

* * *

The world seemed to zone in as she stared at the man, who paid her little attention. True to his word, she was just a rat to her, not even worth paying attention too even when she was among company, company that he seemed quite interested in. Her eyes found the shining sword of red, held in the so called Inquisitors hand. If he wasn't already dangerous looking, feeling. The sword only added to it.

She drew behind the boy, nearly her height, maybe a little taller. He called others, explaining that this was a trap, only to hear a static... A comm jammer. The next moment she now noticed Kanan had his own blade, a blue one, and the two men clashed, quick, dangerous attacks and parries.

"Stay close to me!" The boy spoke to her, and she quickly nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see it, focused on the fight as she was. The Inquisitor seemed to be toying with Kanan in a way, pushing him back easily, forcing Violet to follow the boy as they moved around the two. He pulled a charge from his pack and Violet instinctively lowered herself to the ground. Stuck between a locked door and a dangerous man. Never a good situation. 

Soon enough, even Kanan could not handle the Inquisitor, coming to his side along with the boy to help them up. Violet still felt the cold, deathly presence of the Inquisitor, who in turn continued to ignore her, addressing the boy and Kanan as they resisted, only to then hear the sound of the detonator as if on the boys cue. Following the explosion, Violet felt an hand take her arm and pulled her out of the cell. "Come on!"  She didn't need anymore then that for her feet to keep up with the two of them.

Yet even as they ran, the Inquisitor followed, his presence always crawling on her spine. Made worse when Kanan turned back to face the Inquisitor again, putting himself between her, the boy and the Inquisitor. A part of her wished to keep running, but she had no plan, no ideas, no way. Her only chance was this man and boy and if they didn't yet run, she would not. And because of that, the Inquisitor, the boy and Kanan talked as Violet tried to make herself as small as possible, something that didn't help when the boy attacked the tall ashen man with his... Energy slingshot,  only getting himself and Violet thrown back by a force.

Gritting her teeth, Violet pulled herself up, trying to get close to the boy. "Do you really think you can save the boy? Even the rat? For their sake, surrender." She heard the Inquisitor offer Kanan a deal, the first time the being had even mentioned her since he had left her to rot. Kanan rebutted however, and she wasn't sure if she was glad or mad at that.

She wasn't given much time to think it over as Kanan was sent flying towards them, the boy grabbing her shoulder and ducking her down with him as the grown man passed over them. When she was let go, Violet ran over to the man to help him then stay with the boy, who the Inquisitor was focused on. "Sir, please, get up, now!" Shaking him. After a few desperate seconds, her actions bore fruit as he awoke, looking slightly dazed.

Yet that daze vanished as soon as he saw the small fight between the boy and the ashen man, a long and loud no as the man got up and threw his hand forward, practically freezing the man and then shoving them to the roof. Violet made a mention that they seemed to use there hands to use there abilities. The boy ran over and she helped lift Kanan to his feet, the thud of weight hitting metal brought there attention to the Inquisitor who's blade seemed to shift so that... That it could spin. "Go!" Violet called out, agreeing with Kanan as she ran along side them, absolutely terrified by what she just saw. The way it spun...

* * *

 

Keeping with the two, she eventually saw a armored girl and... The fuzzy alien, of course he was live. If the boy lived, Fuzz lived. "Hey, this wa- Who is that!?" The girl called out as the three got closer.

"Doesn't matter, just go!" Was all Kanan responded with as they kept moving, Violet still deadly afraid of what might happen if the Inquisitor would do if he caught them, she focused on moving her feet in front of her and not tripping up, not paying much attention to the four as they planned a escape of sorts. Which she stopped paying attention too as soon as the sound of whirling blades caught up.

"Oh no, Oh no." The words came out before she could think, the doors ahead of them were closing, she barely made it past the first one without falling, and followed though the rest as the last one behind, the sound of blaster bolts being fired right in her ear because of it. Every moment was horrifying, but not as horrifying as the thought of being trapped, left behind. Mr Fuzz was holding the last door open and she was last, unsure she could do the same as the boy and dive between Fuzzes legs, Violet just jumped into them, tackling him onto the ground and the door closing on the Inquisitor.

"Karablast, who are you?" The fuzzy alien asked as lifted her off him, keeping her in his grasp as she squeaked at being handled.

"Vi... Rose.." She got out, panting between the words, a sign she was out of breath after all that running. She really was weaker then she should have been.

"Well alright then, Rose." Mr Fuzz stated with a chuckle, lifting her over his shoulder and firing at the doors controls, locking it behind them.

Violet was just thankful to not be on her feet anymore, not struggling as the fuzzy alien carried her around, allowing her to just watch what was going on then act, and what was going on was... Amazing. The two, Kanan and she was sure she heard someone call the boy Ezra, held out there hands to the door, and as if the door bowed to their will. It rose... Only to show off an army of Imperials.

Well, maybe it wasn't an army, but it was enough to send Violet into a shock of fear and worry, and as all the events that had happened caught up to her, she found herself sleepy despite the sound of blasters going on. And with a final sight of something flying towards them, she closed her eyes and allowed darkness to take her over.

* * *

 

When she awoke, Violet noticed that for the first time in a while, it was somewhere soft. She groggily raised her head and looked around. She could tell from the metal walls that it was a ship... She shifted and sat herself up, looking around more till the hiss of a door came, causing her to snap her head to the new comer, a woman, a Twi'lek. "Hey, I'm Hera. You okay?" She asked, her voice soft, gentle, Violet couldn't help but want to suddenly hug this woman, but she refrained, simply nodding.

"I.. Thank you.. For getting me out of there..."

"You should be thanking Zeb, he carried you all the way here when you passed out.. Can I get your name?" Violet frowned at the mention of Zeb, and remembered that Mr Fuzz was the last one to be... So his name was Zeb. Good to know.

"Yes, my name is... Is Violet.. Violet Rose. Where are we?" She asked, trying not to let herself show how much she disliked sharing that name with people. Most just knew her as Rose, not Violet. Not if she could help it. But these people did save her. It was enough to break one of her rules, she guessed.

"Lothal. You're on the Ghost, my ship." Hera stated and Violet nodded, standing for a moment before falling back to the bed, she felt a little weak, too weak.

"Lothal... Haa. Home..." That seemed to surprise Hera, who motioned to the door.

"Well, if you want to leave, you ca-"

"No! No... I don't.. I don't have anywhere left. I no longer have a home." Violet interrupted Hera, looking to the ground. Her home was her life of  basically slavery. She was no longer a slave and so she didn't have a home any longer. She felt the cruel sting of tears in her eyes, the warm comfort of a hand touched her shoulder.

"Well... We have a spare bunk. And we tend to gather those without homes. How about joining us? You'll need to pitch in, and help out. But I'm sure you'd make an excellent addition to the crew, my family. Miss Rose." Violet looked up at Hera, surprised, the tears continued to fall down her cheeks but this time they did not sting. In fact, they could have been confused for joy as she jumped into the Twi'lek's arms and held tightly onto her, threatening to never let go.

"Thank you.. Thank you so much... I promise, I'll fix any problem you have.. An.. And I can learn whatever I need too. Just.. Thank you." She got out between sniffs and cries. For nearly two weeks she spent in hell, for the past fourteen years of her life she spent as a drone. And now, now she was free. She made her own choice and she was free. This was the happiest day of her life and she showed it in the hug she gave to Hera. Today was indeed, the best day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to make this a chapter series, fixed that. With only 15 hits so far I'm a little sad but budge not I will. I will make people comment to tell me how shite my work is damn it. Or give me a compliment. That happens far too much. But seriously, feel free to say something, please say something, saying anything is better then nothing, even a poke will do.


	3. Knowing the Ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet learns more about the crew during her time with them, while trying to figure her place among them.

Violet had learned a few things in the time she had spent aboard the ghost. Several weeks in fact. Avoid anything to do with Ezra, Zeb and Chopper. It will end in trouble. Hera is still an awesome person. Don't touch anything that belongs to Sabine, which has proven to be difficult in the fact they now share a room, which was something Sabine wasn't quite happy with at all but Hera was firm that Violet needed a place to sleep so... Yea.

And most of all, do not interrupt Kanan and Ezra during there Jedi training exercises. Violet still didn't know too much about Kanan, except that he didn't talk less he needed too and that he cared about everyone on this ship. She just wasn't sure if she counted among the everyone. She got to learn more about Hera, who had taught her some things, parts of ships she didn't know, how to fix them. She caught up to that quickly, and it was making her proud, seeing as everything else much harder to catch on too then fixing things.

Sabine was teaching her how to shoot, not the hardest thing but her hand shook when she held a blaster and often enough she found it hard to keep a solid grip and as such, a solid aim. Zeb helped her out with close combat, which Violet found difficult with the speed and strength that the Lasat presented. He told her the mistakes she made, she attempted to correct them.

Before Ezra left to start his op, an idea that came from Kanan, he had tried to teach her some agility based training, something to his surprise, she was good at when she wasn't starved. And Chopper... Chopper didn't have much to give her, besides making her relearn the Binary she had learned a while back. Sephi were known for being good with droids, and Violet used that racial trait to her advantage. Kidding aside, it was rather pleasant to learn again.

And when she wasn't being personally trained by someone among the Ghost, she was keeping her hands and feet busy anyway, practicing in her own time, helping out when she could. It felt good to be useful. Be part of a team, even if the others didn't exactly accept her fully. Which was something she understood. Someone from a prison just suddenly joins you? Yea, she'd be careful too. Which was why she felt she could trust them. Because if they couldn't trust her yet they were good willed people, then she could trust them and hope they grow to trust her. It didn't make much sense to her now, but she kept thinking it might as the days wore on.

 

* * *

 

 

"Vi, he'll be alright. Stop worrying."

"Heh, you shouldn't worry about the kid, kid. He can do this... Maybe." Zeb chuckled, grunting a little when Sabine punched his shoulder. Violet simply took there words and tried to not think too much about it. Ezra would be fine. He was just stuck in the midst of an imperial base filled to the brim with cadets, Storm troopers and officers as he attempted to find information for the Kyber crystals.

It didn't help that she felt something cold, a presence that didn't bode well to her. "Yea.. Okay.." She'd sigh, tapping her foot along the ground as she waited. There wasn't much she could do but wait, same with Sabine and Zeb.

Didn't stop her from worrying.

"Kid, if you're in need, why not spend time on trying to hit me, eh? Get some fight practice in." Violet looked to Zeb, feeling the cold presence wash away from her as she smiled to him. She needed the distraction, and learning something was as good as any. She closed in on him and began lunging at him, not as serious as they would have been in the safety of the ghost or on Lothal's grounds away from here. The distraction didn't last long, with Sabine coming over.

"Ezra hasn't come out with the decoder yet. Hera said to give him one day." She'd state, moving back into position to keep an eye. Violet used the moment to lightly smack Zeb on the back of his neck, a giggle escaping her.

"Why you little." He retaliated by grabbing her by her leg and pulling her feet out, holding her upside down.

"Okay, Okay. You win. Please, before the blood rushes me." She'd plead, a chuckle formed within the Lasats throat as he laid her down.

"One more day kid, then we get Ezra out and we leave. Don't worry so much about it." He finally said, reassuring the girl as she nodded to his words. Knowing them to at least be true. She knew she shouldn't worry so much these days, but it was something that never left her.

A while later, Chopper came to them. "Did you get the decoder?" From there, Violet picked up along with the rest that while they had the decoder, Ezra stayed behind to help out another because of the Grand Inquisitor... She took a step back to think to herself. The cold presence. It felt distant, like it was forthcoming. Shaking her head, she listened to the rest of the message and looked to the others, a small smile itching her face. "Well. Seems we got a base to attack, huh."

"Oooh yea. Now..." Zeb went into the plan, how Chopper would create a distraction while he and Violet set up to snipe any Stormtroopers waiting for Ezra and his friends, Sabine would get close to provide closer support in case it was needed. Violet didn't like the idea of being put next to Zeb, as it mostly made her feel she was being left out. She wanted to prove she could handle herself during a close battle with them, but she didn't voice her complaints.

The next few hours went into planning any possible unseen events, a stray walker. The escape route and the pick up. The best place and ammunition counting. By the time they were sleeping, Violet was worn out and not at all happy to be woken for her watch shift. Just another thing she had to pick up on she summarized. It kept her on her toes, helped her pick up sounds that she never thought might be a danger when she slept. The girl had been finding herself waking up a lot more then normal these past few weeks. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Violet was lying down next to the Lasat, a rifle in hand. "Ready.." She let out a breath, getting a small chuckle from the larger being, an elbow digging into her ribs to distract her.

"Just don't hit Ezra." He joked, but Violet visibly gulped at the thought of such. She'd be in such big trouble if she did that, not to mention what it would do to her conscious. Her breathing steadied when the sound of a bomb went off, metal complaining as it fell and crashed. It was starting. The blast doors began closing as a walker came towards them, the rest of the imperials were targeting the walker, which meant Ezra and his friends must have been inside.

Violet began to hold her breath at the sight of what was happening, the walker fell and a kid fell from it, Violet just managed to glance the telltale signs of who it was just as he was being surrounded by the Troopers. Before she could even react, a bolt fired at them from beside her, and Violet found her finger became more then trigger happy, but with every pull, the girl found that every shot all but missed, yet they caused enough confusion for Sabine and Zeb to take out the rest. 

Getting into the speeder with Zeb, they drove towards the four, yet only three came. Violet frowned at the fourth kid, who was taking pot shots at them as everyone got aboard and drove away. She had asked why he stayed behind and got told the answer. He was looking for his sister and escaping meant he would not find her.

Nodding to herself as she thought about the boys actions over and over in her head, she sat back down and let out a relieved sigh, hiding the doubt she felt deep inside. He sacrificed any chance of leaving for someone else. That was brave... She wasn't sure she could make the same choice, but as she looked the others that sat near her, she had a faint beat of hope in her heart that she could. For them.

 

* * *

 

 

She was quiet for the rest of the ride, the others too. No one was really in the mood for chatter, light as most chatter was. And that was okay to Violet. Silence was nice, it allowed her to think. She could no longer blur out everything. So all she had during these moments was time to think, think and look, she guessed. Eventually, they made it back to the ghost.

With everyone boarding, she was slow to the keep however, trailing behind Ezra who was talking to Kanan. She waited a little to listen, before deciding to just hop by, patting Ezra on the back as she passed. "Glad to have you back." She stated with a smile, before following the others aboard. After sleeping on the ground, she was excited to just get her bed back.

Heading up to the rooms, she stopped however. She couldn't describe why she stopped, just that she did. Her feet turned to face a door, she knew the door, she knew the room. Kanan's room. She stepped towards the door and placed her palm on it. Taking in a deep breath. She could feel something inside the room. Unique. Exotic. Almost intoxicating. She wanted too, no, needed to enter this room.

But at the last moment, she pulled herself away. Blinking fast and breathing hard. She pulled herself away from the room and went to her own, Sabine was already inside and doing exactly what she planned too. Closing the door behind her, Violet pulled off her garments and quietly slid herself into her bed. Her head thankful for the pillow. But she couldn't help but think about Kanans room. Even as she felt the urge to sleep take over, the safety of the bed pulling her consciousness further down, she knew she'd be dreaming. Dreaming about the mystery about the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick posts make for good or bad? Who knows, I just know that I like writing and it has been fun writing this. 
> 
> But it also showed me that I do indeed have some things I need to work on. I feel like I rush things along too much. I just can't find the right mix of dialogue. I guess the main thing is I don't know how much to change with introducing a new character among characters that have a personality I didn't make. So that means they would follow the episode, but now there is this young, elf girl adding it, which means they respond to her and maybe change certain things that were meant to happen but didn't. It is a pain and everyone who writes might know what I mean, less they can do real well and make a whole new story that isn't affected by the plot made by the creators.


	4. A deeper feeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera and Sabine go out on a supply mission. Violet learns a little more about Kanan.

It had been a while since she had felt it. The longing. The need to enter Kanan's room. She did her best to ignore it as well. Keeping herself busy with maintenance aboard both the Ghost and the Phantom.  Training with Zeb, Sabine and sometimes Ezra. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, the only one that was her age, for he was busy with Kanan, which meant she never really got to talk to Kanan, not often enough, at least.

So while Sabine, Hera and Ezra were on the Phantom, everyone else had remained aboard the Ghost. Violet knew it wouldn't be like this for all, but she hadn't seen the others too much, and with a smaller group... The end result, she was outside Kanan's room again. She wanted to feel the feeling again, like she had that time ago. To feel it pull her in. The want to give in to the pull.

This time, however, something was in the way. No matter how close she got to the door, it felt like something was in the way, and because of that, the urge to open the door became stronger. Her hand wavered over the release for a few seconds, her mind racing, wanting to do this. Fearing she might be caught, yet the fear excited her into wanting to do it now. Only, a subtle noise broke her thoughts apart and she backed away. But rather then coming from her sides, it came from the room, and not a second later, the door opened.

And there stood Kanan, a look of surprise on his face as he looked down at her, she who held her own look of surprise. "Oh, Violet. Was there something you need?" He asked, a slight hint of suspicion in his voice, more surprise honestly. Yet Violet could not answer yet, for she realized that he was the block, she could feel it coming off him.

Shaking her head, Violet tried to give a smile to the older man, bowing her head a little. "Umm.. Yea. Just... We don't talk all that much and I guess... I wanted to get to know you a little more. Could... Could I come in?"

"Oh... Yea. Come in." He stepped back and waved her in, Violet stepped in quickly because of it, exploring the room in a short time before looking to Kanan, who was looking to her, seemingly having calmed down since her surprise visit. "Well. I guess I should start with an apology. As you know, I've been focusing on training Ezra. And it isn't always easy."

Violet had attempted to listen to the man as he droned on, but her attention was more focused on him. He was an older man, maybe early thirties. He didn't have that light saber of his by his side. But then, she noticed he didn't always carry it around, only using it when training Ezra or on certain missions where he, interesting enough, had it in two separate parts. Smart, for not one would suspect the two fragments were a Jedi's weapon. 

"...Anyway. I guess I don't know all that much about you, huh." Kanan interrupted Violets scrutiny with his own question in a way, causing her eyes to meet his as she thought about how to answer him. What did she share that she hadn't already told them? She decided to shrug, walking over near his cupboard.

"Not much to share. I was a... Busy rat. I fixed things for people, delivered and collected. I worked like a cog."

"But not anymore."

"No... No I guess not. Now I practice. Watch and learn. Talk... Sometimes I have fun. Chopper and Zeb are endless fun, you know." She finished with a chuckle, which Kanan shared with her, before they returned to silence.

Suddenly, the sound of a ship, docking, broke the silence and Kanan clicked his tongue. "The others are back. Lets go." He said as he went outside, leaving Violet in his room, alone. His presence no longer a block to her senses, the same senses that had been acting out since she had arrived aboard this ship, only really, had she noticed them just before. And now, she was here. Right next to the mystery that captivated her. She reached a hand out, about to open the door...

"Violet! Come on." Kanan's voice broke though her, and she inwardly cursed, leaving the mystery untouched as she left Kanan's room, closing the door after one final, longing look, before following him to the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Hera and the others had returned, and while she was busy debriefing with Kanan, she assigned Zeb to fix the phantom, which then resulted in her, Ezra and chopper to go and help him out, something Violet was not going to argue. She preferred fixing things then anything else. She just wasn't sure putting those three together was going to do anyone any good. Violet even noticed the look Hera seemed to give her, one that said. 'be the adult.' Violet tried to smile and nod as followed the others away. 

So that was how she found herself next to Ezra, helping to fix the steering. And Violet would be found lying to herself if she said she wasn't a little bit distracted by such. She never was one for close contact, now, as Ezra was in the small hole, and she on her chest to lean down and make sure he did everything right, inputting her own word or reaching down to do something herself.

She brushed against him more then once, and while he didn't seem so affected by it, Violet found herself pausing each time, before reminding herself that it meant nothing, she glanced him, it was work. He wasn't touching her. It was. Work. She was safe. And he didn't think of her in that way. She was happy with that. She was. Safe and not cared for. Yet she found herself hating that she thought, how she felt like that was how it was, how it meant to be.

It wasn't just Ezra that she wanted to have care for her in some way. It was everyone. She tried to lie to herself, that them not caring for her would be better, but the way they interacted, how they blended together. She wanted to be apart of that, she found it just as intoxicating as the feeling from Kanans room. And as much as Hera seemed too... She just wasn't sure of herself if what she saw from Hera was real or not.

Her focus was broken when Zeb called out to the two, stating the diagnostics was taking far too long, something she found a little funny, considering the Lasats patience. "Well, the steering is totaled. Well, was. We totaled the... Totaled.. We fixed it." Violet finished her awkward joke, blushing a little as the three of them laughed at her a little, knowing they'd never let her forget it ether. She hated the fact that even Chopper could laugh at her, annoying droid. 

Getting back to her maintenance with Ezra, she heard something about a cleansing and purge, something in the back of her mind told her she should have been worried, but they were so close... "Done!" She called out the same time Ezra had, causing the two to share a brief smile that Violet broke off by looking away. That was, till the systems started to be released, dust filling up the crawl space Ezra and Violet half shared. She pulled herself out, coughing a few times after getting a face full of dust in her mouth and nose.

She attempted to help Ezra up as well, but left him to himself to cough a few more times. He, upon recovering, took immediate revenge on the mocking Chopper, causing Violet to half laugh and cough as he rode the droid, whacking it several times with the spanner he held. Violet stood herself up as Chopper left the room, rolling over Zeb's foot as he went. However, as the Lasat began to make chase,, the elf girl got an almost evil idea as she saw the aliens back, and despite the gnawing need to be an adult, she had just as much right to be annoyed, so, Violet jumped on his back, hanging on and pulling on his fur. "Shouldn't have laughed!" She called out as the furry alien carried her, shaking a little in an attempt to rid himself of her as he chased the other two down the ship.

This continued for some time till it seemed everyone had caught everyone. Violets dust covered face was planted in the back of Zeb as she tried to waggle some control, not seizing much. But before she could make another move, the door opened to reveal Hera and Sabine. Violet's purple eyes stared at them as she dropped off Zeb and practically hid behind the large being, only making herself known to correct Ezra when he said, he did the work. She helped!

She was spared any sort of talk when Chopper rammed Ezra, zapped Zeb and ran over her foot, causing her to let out a gasp of pain before she pursued the mischievous Astro mech along side Ezra and Zeb, calling out her own childish threats for when she caught the droid, a smile etched on her face. This... This was what she wanted to be apart of. This... This made her feel at home here aboard this ghost. This made her feel like a specter. If only for a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

There antics continued for a while, till she and Zeb broke off to just... Relax. The recent action her made her just a little hungry, and she was hunting for tidbits till she noticed Zeb busy. And the smell that came from him being busy. Growing her own mischievous smile, Violet moved herself to the chair at the table and waited, oh so patiently. Making herself bored and sleepy looking, to seem less dangerous so when Zeb came and placed the plate of beautiful smelling space waffles down, she quickly reached over and nabbed one, stuffing it into her mouth before he could react. "Why you little-"

Just then, Ezra came in, riding atop Chopper, who spun the boy till he was thrown into the plate of waffles, a bottle crashing into Violet as she began to giggle with the only surviving waffle clenched between her teeth. The giggled died when she noticed Zebs angered face and she ducked down, continuing to giggle at the expanse of Ezra and Chopper who were just caught.

That was, till she heard the transponder activate, a distress call from Hera. Biting though the waffle and letting the part not in her mouth fall to the ground, Violet chewed as she listened. Following the others to check out the.. Diagnostics report. That no one paid attention too. She cursed herself as they arrived to see the results. A fuel leak telling them the problem Hera and Sabine would be having right now.

Following the others as they loudly argued on there way to Kanan's room, Violet remained quiet, not wanting to add anything, not sure what she could add, seeing as she was just as much to blame as the others for what she had done.

Luckily, thanks to the others being so loud, Kanan already knew what had happened, well, kind of, just that the two girls were in trouble and that they would need help. Deciding to act quickly, Violet moved from the crowded hallway towards her and Sabine's room, quickly entering and gathering up her equipment.  As soon as she was satisfied with the meager choosing. She took her light blaster and went back to find Kanan. Ready to be debriefed on what to do when they got there.

The ride was quick, no expenses were skipped when it came to team and Violet learned that quickly. She was stationed along side Ezra and Zeb, a little to the back so that she had room to fire among the two. She wasn't exactly sure the situation, beside wild alien animals were alert and attacking. When the ramp opened up, she got to see exactly what that meant. Fyrnocks. A lot of them. Firing, Violet found her bolts were not exactly hitting where she thought she wanted.

Her aim had gotten better since the imperial academy. She was better then most stormtroopers at least. Yet with every pull of the trigger, every discharge of a plasma bolt seemed to ether hit near a fyrnock or just clip them. Some this slowed down, others it didn't. Frowning, she focused her fire and found her target at the same time Ezra got off the phantom to cover Sabine and Hera. She hit a fyrnock head on and was surprised at the gasp it pulled from her.

She had yet to hit anything living with a blaster before. And even when it wasn't a human, and she knew these things would waste no time in harming her, she felt like a piece of her just broke, Violet staggered and stepped back, right as Ezra turned his back to one.

She saw it but didn't react. Her brains screamed at her to lift her rifle and fire at it. But her muscles didn't listen and she looked on, scared. But a shot was fired, just not by Violet, Sabine. Yet it only seemed to daze the beast, before it lunged atop Ezra. The girl found herself torn and frozen while everyone else worked to keep the rest off there backs. She felt useless, despite the fact she could do something. So Why Couldn't She Move?

Yet there was Sabine, saving Ezra again when Violet couldn't. And for some reason that was what motivated Violet to act, her blaster firing at the fyrnocks, grazing or narrowly missing once more and the girl wasn't sure if she was doing that on purpose or not. Despite that, she moved back so that the others could move up and get inside the ship.

 

The firefight continued till Chopper managed to close the ramp, but Violet didn't stick around. She was already moving back to her room, her shared room. She didn't want to be in sight of them, not now.

Placing her blaster aside, Violet found her eyes wondering to the art pieces that was Sabine's work. She could never get tired of this room. There was always something catching her attention here and there. Up and down. When she slept and when she awoke. It brought a sense of inner peace to her. Just to be able to sit still and explore the art with her shimmering eyes.

* * *

 

 

It was some time after that Violet was startled by the sound of footsteps, her first instinct was to press up against the wall and hide herself. She rubbed her eyes and some form of tear that had sneaked it's way out of her tear ducts as the door opened and she could see the outer form of Sabine, only for the Mandalorian to turn around, and Hera's voice came.

It was short, but what they said still touched the young elf girl. They trusted each other, despite some problem Sabine seemed to have, they trusted each other. That was good, nice. "Oh, and when Violet comes around. Can you send her to me. I want to see how she is doing." Hera said to Sabine before she left, and Violet found herself flabbergasted as to why Hera would want to see how she is doing. She expected some sort of... _Punishment._ Not wonder.

Her small pause also led to her downfall, as Sabine was now staring at her and Violet found herself blushing in shame, looking away. "Umm.. Hey. Glad that you and Hera are okay." Violet quickly blurted out, only getting a roll of Sabine's eyes as she moved to her bed, placing some of her things down.

"I noticed you. You froze, you know that?" The question was sudden and on the point that Violet wasn't even sure how to react, so she reacted out of fear then anything.

"I... I didn't... I did not Fre... Freeze..." She rubbed her shoulders for a moment, and Sabine gave her a look that made Violet sigh in defeat. "Okay... I froze. I just.. I hit one of those things.. I never hit a living thing before. I've tried too and... It just.. It surprised me."

"Well, you're going to have to get use to it. The empire won't just sit by and let you do whatever you want. You need to be able to shoot back or die, or worse." The words were harsh, but true. Violet knew that, they were the truth and she did know the truth. Sometimes she just didn't want to accept it.

"It's just... I don't belong here. I don't. I know I don't and no matter what I do I won't and I'm sorr-" The girl began to mutter and spill out her feelings with a sob, but was soon cut off by the two hands gripping her shoulders hard. Sabine was in her face, closer then Violet was comfortable with, she began to squirm but Sabine didn't let up.

"Vi. None of us thought Ezra belonged here at first. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact Kanan took him on as an apprentice, he might not have ever stayed with us. You. You are here because you have no where else to go. Much like the others. You needed a family and yet you won't let yourself connect with them. Before I wouldn't have even tried all that much, maybe you noticed that. But... Look. I realized maybe I need to trust more. So how bout we trust each other for now." Sabine stepped back, offering her hand to Violet.

"Specter 7, Violet Rose. Vi. My name is Sabine Wren, and I trust you. Because so far you have learned well and you hate the empire and I see you eyeing my art. You have taste." Violet found herself laughing a little despite the mood and situation. Taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Specter 5, Sabine Wren. Sabine. My name is... Violet Rose. And I trust you." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a breath before opening them. "Because you are more skilled then me, a artist and you hate the empire.

The two girls smiled to each other before Sabine turned towards the bunks, Violet watched the older girl for a moment, her eyes narrowed for a moment. She could trust Sabine. That... What they did. It was for Violet's benefit and the girl knew that. Yet she found that a part of her was maybe... She shook her head, unable to describe the feeling she felt.

Besides, she had an appointment with Hera, so... Might as well go and talk. If she could trust Sabine, she could trust Sabine... Then she could trust Hera of all people and maybe... Just maybe. She can trust everyone else and everyone else can trust her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't getting many hits and I understand that. Not many people like rebels, or star wars. But hey, can't stop me now.
> 
> Also, that Rebels finale. Sadness overtakes me that it has ended. But at least it ended nicely.


	5. The Empire Day of all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empire day is here. Is much more needed?

Jhothal, a town in which resided on Lothal was perhaps one of Violets best reminders that this planet could be a real dust ball sometimes, most certainly when it doesn't have some sort of yellow and dry looking vegetation on it. But the vegetation had it's uses, like hiding in it's not so tall grass while Kanan and Ezra stood in the open field. She knew Kanan and Ezra had that teacher/student thing, and the man had said that he spent a lot of time doing it. She just never realized how often it really was.

Or how cool it was. Might have just been the idea of watching Ezra trying to tame a Lothcat but still, she found herself enjoying the moment for a moment, his hands held out right before the cat jumped him, causing her to giggle a little. She almost swore Kanan glanced in her direction while she did so however, causing her to try and duck her head down. How the hell would he have known? She could just hear them talk.

Watching a little longer, she saw Kanan do the same, only this time, the aggressive lothcat almost seemed... Tame. And from afar, she could already tell it was the most adorable thing she was going to see all day, and with what today was. That was a good thing. And the moment was ruined when the all so familiar sound of TIE fighters rocketed past the three of them, which in itself, was actually a little surprising.

Standing, Violet ran and caught up with Ezra and Kanan as they ran back to the town, Ezra giving her a look as she came up beside him. "Were you watching?" His voice was a pitch higher of panic, obviously thinking that she had seen what the cat had done to his face.

"Ezra, I am not Chopper or Seb, let's just focus on those TIE fighters right now." She tried to speak in a calmer voice, which wasn't so easy when you were running. She might have needed some more exercise then just getting her butt kicked by Seb and Sabine during training bouts. But the look she got from the boy told her all she needed, and that he was contempt with that. If she was one of those two, they'd never let him forget it, but she wasn't like that and Ezra obviously realized that... She wouldn't lie if she felt a little good about that. 

Following the boys back into town and down a alleyway, they found the three TIE fighters had actually landed. A somewhat interesting thing to see. She hadn't seen a beached TIE fighter before, never really had seen one up close before. They looked too skinny to fly was her first thought. Not skinny, but small. Almost as if one was to try and turn they'd do a instant turn rather then a curve. She knew it wasn't true, having seen them fly. But still.

"Don't try and call too much attention." Kanan spoke to the two as they moved into the cantina, Old Jho's Pit shop. They came down the stairs and sighted the three black armored imperials, walking around without much pause. Expected, considering. She glanced Ezra nearing his wrist slingshot, but a quiet few words from Kanan gave him pause. Violet felt her head nodding as well, but knew it wasn't directed at her in any way. Guess Kanan knew she was not one to start trouble. There went that warm feeling sprouting in her chest again.

Walking with them, Violet could see Hera and Seb in the corner of her eye, both were looking bored and lazy in some way, trying to not be obvious and she herself had to look away from them as a pilot came close to them, not wanting herself to be the reason they seemed suspicious. Coming up beside Ezra, she decided to inch herself closer to him, hoping the close proximity would throw off any scents, but also for her own need of having someone close to feel safe.

Luckily however, the pilots seemed to have found something, a Rodian, but quickly dismissed him after comparing him to a photo, one that caught the attention of Ezra as he uttered a name, Tseebo. Violet looked to him and photo quickly, before looking ahead once more. Violet thought about the name, but wasn't sure she had heard it before, but clearly, it meant something to Ezra.

However, her eyes were brought to the Pilot who was interacting with the owner, Jho. And soon enough, the imperial holonet broadcast filled the dark room with harsh, bright lights and a voice she really didn't want to hear. But with it, came a feeling of hatred, powerful and... Right next to her. She glanced Ezra, who had a dark expression on his face, one that almost terrified her. He really wasn't in the mood for today, it seemed.

But it was then, the tv changed, a elderly man appeared on the screen and that took the girl by surprise, a hack? She wasn't sure that could be managed, yet here it was. It didn't last long however, just a message to protest the day, something Violet was quite happy to follow the advice of, inside her head of course. At least, that was how she managed it every other Empire day. But this one, of course, was very different. Today, she was a specter. Perhaps that, would mean more then just a protest held inside her.

 

* * *

 

 

After the TIE Fighters left. Everyone had gathered to talk about this man hunt for the Rodian, how the planet was under a full blockade and that she was right to assume that being a specter meant she was going to be doing a hell of a lot more then quiet protests. The others had a plan, and while she wasn't there to hear it first, she was hearing it soon. But the way Ezra left, that feeling of anger... Sadness. It tugged on her. Made her want to follow him.

So that was why she was outside this huge net comm tower she had only seen glimpses of in the distance now rather then with the rest while they went to make the protest much louder then she had ever considered. She honestly wanted to go just to be apart of it, but this... She felt the need to be here more. Making her way up the tower, she found no one present along the overpass view. But she could hear Ezra inside.

Getting closer, Violet wondered what he was saying, till she heard it, almost like an echo. "Dad?" It was so out of place she didn't know what to do. All she had learned, Ezra didn't have family around anymore. He was a rat, like her... So why... She stepped closer to the door and it opened, obviously sensitive to nearby people, and Ezra turned to her, a surprise look on his face. "Violet?"

"Oh, hey. I just wanted to check on you... Nice place." Violet got out as Ezra came towards her, forcing her to step back so he could come out, the door closing with no one near it and blocking her view of the boys history. But rather then pause, Ezra kept walking, forcing the girl to follow after him. "What are you doing?"

"I know where Tseebo is. I... I had some sort of vision. We need to get to the others." Ezra stated, sounding more sure then he had hours ago, less angry. Violet smiled and kept after him, nodding to herself.

"Well. We better move fast. The others are going to be at the show and we're not going to have a easy time after the celebrations and rather loud protesting."

                                                                                                                 

                                                                                                                     _***_

When they arrived at the showing. Violet caught sight of the new TIE fighter design and decided still that it looked to small to make curved turns rather then sharp ones all the damn time. Not that she had long to look at it, she and Ezra caught sight of Kanan seeming to have a small problem with a Stormtrooper. "Follow my lead." Ezra whispered to her quickly, and Violet nodded, following after him as Ezra started to call out Dad.

Pretending to be a daughter, embarrassed by her drunken father during Empire day had to take the cake for one of the strangest things she had ever done in her entire life. And that wasn't saying much, considering how her life was rather simple till as of late. But to be fair, it was the seconds right after, where Kanan told the two teens to watch, that made the night entirely worth it. Seeing the new TIE fighter go up in a explosion of fireworks was perhaps the best thing to happen during this celebration for the past... ten years that she fully remembered it on this planet.

It also made for a nifty distraction, allowing her to get away alongside the others, Sabine and Seb catching up to them soon after. "Glad you could join us kids." Seb chuckled to them, a almost teasing tone in his voice that Violet decided to ignore before it got to her head, while Sabine knew what Violet had been doing while they were here, she asked Ezra directly where he was, only for Ezra to counter with his quick wit, something Violet envied.

The group paused for a moment and Violet took it to catch her breath, only to then feel the heat of the moment pulled from her skin as the feeling of emptiness, darkness and fear crept up her spine and took over, she suddenly felt cold and barely caught when Zeb said something about catching up with a Agent Kallus, a name Violet knew she heard from somewhere. Her eyes moved to see and she saw him, the Inquisitor. Suddenly, her mind felt like it was being invaded again. She knew it wasn't happening, but the feeling of the violation didn't change.

While it had seemed during the chaos, the specters were not seen, Zeb ruined there cover by firing a shot at the Inquisitor, an action Violet found herself actually rooting for then disapproving of. The ashen man could use a good blaster between the eyes for all she cared. The shot missed.. Or more got dodged, causing a explosion that didn't even seem to slow the Inquisitor down.

 

* * *

 

 

Running with the others, Zeb went his own way as their evac, or Hera, couldn't reach them and whatever destination Ezra had planned required they be small it seems and it seemed she was right as they climbed in though vents and out of them till they reached a building that was declared off limits, yet she could already tell the building meant something to Ezra by the sunken look on his face. Yet still the answer surprised her.

His home. A building not even he could call such as he lived on the streets then it, something she could share. Only she didn't have a home that was restricted by the empire, or any home at all. Just what did his parents do?

She quickly learned they had a hole in their floor, and that gave her an idea, but she also found out along with everyone else that the Rodian she had seen, wanted by the empire was here... And that the Rodian, Tseebo was not in the best state. She, along with Sabine, inspected the implant on his head, but she let Sabine do most of the explaining.

And boy was this night turning out to be wonderful, between learning Ezra had his parents taken away and seeing the result of this implant on Tseebo's mind, she couldn't decide if this was the best Empires day or the worst. And she wasn't sure how much sarcasm went into the 'best.' But it was made better when she heard Tseebo, to which Sabine explained what he was saying. Detailing Imperial fighter deployments on Lothal, Kanan realizes what everyone else realized the moment Sabine spoke, that Tseebo has information the Empire doesn't want to get out. "Sabine, Vi, can you access it?"

"Might take us a minute or so." Violet called out, knowing that together, she and Sabine could get this done sooner then one of them alone could have. Moving to the Rodian's back side and getting to his implants, Violet began to deftly work, Sabine working just as quick alongside her. Violet however, was a bit slower then she should have been, with Ezra and Kanan on her mind and in her sight, Ezra mostly. Right till he left their sight.

And then Tseebo dropped the bomb that Violet _really_ wasn't expecting to come out of today. Ezra Bridger was born fifteen years ago on this day, empire day. She could feel the mood drop yet felt enlightened at the same time. No wonder Ezra was in such a poor mood. Today, of all days, a reminder of his life being as it was. "Wow..." Violet let out among the discovery. Not sure what else she could add to it. But instead of letting it pull her down, she chose to focus back on Tseebo, and soon they had something that Sabine went down to get Ezra for... Something Violet found she wanted to do herself.

                                                                                                                           _***_

When Ezra came back up, Sabine got Tseebo to show what he had inside his head, plans and ideas for new TIES and walkers. So much Violet found herself wide eyed and wishing the Empire wasn't a thing, the engineer side of her wanting to just explore all the secrets inside Tseebo's head. But her excitement died when Ezra made it painfully clear that all the information inside ones head was bad, and it showed in the Rodian as he walked into another wall while Sabine talked plans.

Escape the town, get Tseebo out of said town then off planet. Sounded hard, was going to be difficult. Violet smiled as she imagined how exactly they were going to get out of this. A cold reminder the Inquisitor himself could be around any corner crept on her, but she did her best to shake it away. She couldn't be negative now. She had to believe that they'd make it out of here.

Working with Ezra to keep Tseebo stable while Sabine and Kanan took out any Imperials in their way, they quickly got into a transport and seated, the transport already on it's way to get out of the town. It seemed quiet enough, perhaps too easy. Which led to them making it to a checkpoint with imperials all over the place. "I have no plans on stopping."

"That is good to know."

"This is going to suck.." Violet let out last, holding tight onto the sides as they barged ahead. Walkers and troopers. The sound of lasers passing them made the girls heart beat much faster then she liked the idea of it beating, made worse when the front was shot a few times, the force shaking everyone on board so much that Violet let out a small yelp, shamed that everyone else managed to remain calm during it.

It was perhaps luck that carried them though the blockade that Violet could join the laughing Ezra with her own laughter and sigh of relief. They were out of the city. Now, they just needed to get rid of any pursuers, for Violet knew that the empire would not just simply let them leave this easily. She wasn't that much of a hopeful fool.

* * *

 

It was unfortunate that they were not given enough reprieve from there escape before the next problem became apparent. In the back with Ezra, Violet noticed along with him the door as it became blue with electric sparks before blowing off, smoke and sparks bouncing off her skin and clothes as she covered her eyes for a moment, only to look back and see a bike go past.

While Ezra moved forward, Violet stood there, confused for a moment before the sudden realization hit her and she called out to Ezra. "Look out!" But too late, the imperial kicked Ezra back as he came in. Deciding she couldn't freeze now, Violet jumped at the imperial, but he saw it coming and pushed her back with ease, causing the young girl to fall back atop Ezra, causing him to wheeze in protest.

Muttering an apology, she attempted to roll off the boy while Kanan fought off the intruder, getting knocked down for a moment before using the force to constrict the imperial and throw him back into the second bike. Thanking the man, Violet turned and helped Ezra up despite him complaining about not needing it before looking ahead, hoping they would be in the clear now.

A rough bump from behind that made Violet stumble into Ezra's back was a cruel reminder they were not. But luckily, the Ghosts engines could be heard above them, soon followed by some bolts hitting the roof of the transport and Zebs call out of another intruder on their roof.

Just when she thought they were all clear, Hera reported that they'd have to get in on the move, an idea Violet suddenly found herself, not okay with, at all. "Worst. Day. Ever." She called out as Kanan got to the roof, Tseebo and Ezra right after. Violet jumped and climbed up to the roof with the help of Ezra, who flashed her a smile while she scoffed.

With everyone on the roof, the ghost flew in and let its ramp down, which Kanan made sure Tseebo was walking up with no problems, same as everyone else before they made any move. If that Rodian fell, this was all for nought. But then, the sounds of blaster fire, and close shot out, red bolts passing by Kanan as he yelled for everyone to go. Violet looked to the Imperial and did recognize him. Kallus. She frowned as she jumped onto the ramp with everyone else, looking back to see if Kanan would catch up to them.

"Guys, we're too high! What about Kanan?" Violet called out, only for Ezra to look at the ramp, a small frown on his own face.

"Don't worry Vi, he'll make it." And as soon as Ezra finished, Kanan seemed to land on the ramp backwards, causing the young girl to stare at him in amazement. He jumped backwards up a great height and landed on a moving... Wow. Jedi were crazy. Running into the ship and knowing she couldn't do much from there, she was content to let Hera do her thing till the ship rocked, the impact of the force coming from behind.

"Oh no. I'll go see if we need any repairs that I can do!" Violet called out and began to move to the back of the ship alongside Zeb, hoping a certain wench would make it's way into her hands along the way.

 

                                                                                                                         _***_

 

Running though the ship, the girl would notice it on the ground of a room, obviously knocked over from the force of the ship being shot. Reaching her hand for it, Violet inched closer and went to grab the wench. Only... She swore the wench seemed to move closer to her when she did so. Shaking her head to dispel what she thought she saw as just the ship moving it during the shaking from getting hit, she kept moving, arriving moments after Zeb got to the guns position. 

Moving Chopper out of the way some more and trying to what little she could to fix him, she then moved onto the panels and controls and made sure all were in at least some capacity of working order. When Hera asked why they seemed more popular then the norm, Kanan and Sabine gave their answers, to which Violet felt she needed to add her own. "And we may have broken though a blockade or so to get him out. Need me anywhere for fixes?"

"Okay, I can see why now, and Violet, get here, I need your help with the navigation. Ezra, you too!" Violet sighed as the ship rocked some more and she got up, looking to Zeb.

"You good here?"

"Yea kid, now go!"

She didn't need anymore then that, Violet was already on the move to get to the cockpit. Arriving in the cockpit just a bit ahead of Ezra, Violet could see the damage was bad, really bad. "Need you two to fix it, now." Violet nodded, and while Ezra was less then stellar, or qualified to fix it, she knew she could use his help.

Getting into the thick of it, they were making progress, but it wasn't fast enough for what Violet saw. Two star destroyers had came into sight and were doing nothing to help her confidence. Their reprieve came from an unlikely source as Tseebo came into the room and did... Something. The next moment, all Violet knew was that they were now in hyper space.

 

Taking a moment to just breath, she would look to Hera, Tseebo and Ezra, a small smile fitting itself onto her lips. They escaped, she knew they would. They had too and they did. Avoiding a awkward talk, Violet got back into working on the Nav computer.

Finishing off, Violet met with the others and talked and it was a talk. She learned that Tseebo had an idea on what happened to Ezra's supposedly dead parents and that the mood Ezra was in this morning and most of the day had returned. Not that she could argue with him. The others were already doing that for her to convince Ezra that Tseebo should not be as blamed as Ezra thinks.

Still, she did want to help him, but Violet wasn't sure how. Words only went so far and she was never any good with them. And actions... Their wasn't one she could think of that would help the boy now. But rather then think on it more, Hera seemed to have gotten chopper back in working order while at the same time, Tseebo stated the ship was being tracked by the Empire, something Violet found a little laughable...

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out the laughable was real. They were being tracked and in more ways then one. And to escape the tracking, Kanan and Ezra were going to board the ghost, which the tracker was placed and exit out of hyperspace of all things, near the Fyrnocks lair where they had rescued Sabine and Hera from.

Suffice to say, no one was happy. Even when the plan made sense to a Jedi. Which was why, Violet stood beside the entrance of the phantom rather then with the others who were planning on going on ahead to safely deliver Tseebo to safety. Which is why she surprised both Kanan and Ezra. "Violet, what are you-" Kanan started, paused when she held her hand up, the wench still in it as she waved it almost threateningly at him.

"You are planning on doing this stupidly dangerous stunt without a trained engineer on hand in case this ship takes damage. I'm going because you need me, now hurry up." Violet was almost surprised by how... Authoritative she sounded as she turned and entered the phantom. Kanan and Ezra following close behind. Seemed she had stopped any argument. That and she had Hera's blessing anyway.

Strapping herself in, Violet frowned and tried not to look at Ezra. The real reason was that she felt she needed to do something for Ezra today of all days and that if she safely left with the others, she'd be allowing herself to get away too easily. It was now or never and she chose now. "Violet, make sure you look after them."

Hera's voice came over the comms and Violet nodded, before realizing that the nod would have gone unseen. "Yea, of course. That's why I'm here." She spoke back as Kanan and Hera prepared for this so freaking stupidly dangerous maneuver they were about to perform. 

And did it feel stupid the moment they detached. The ship felt hot and heavy, light blistered along her skin and blinded her eyes, she was happy to chose to follow the advice of strapping herself in with the way the ship seemed to swirl and spin. She was going to be sick, she could feel the bile rolling around her stomach and threatening to crawl up her throat.

Luckily, the ship seemed to stabilize thanks to Kanan and Violet was able to keep the contents inside her stomach, right where they belonged. Kanan seemed happy to joke about this being the easy part far too soon for Violets liking. "Yea? Sure. Say that to the three Ezra's I can see."

When her mind, feet and sight corrected themselves well enough for her liking, the girl checked over all the systems of the phantom, making sure nothing overheated itself during that wonderfully horrifying experience. 

"Should we go over the plan again?"

"Actually, yea, what is the plan? I want to know that."

"Vi is right. I never told the plan. But remember those nasty creatures?" Violet remembered them alright. Scary, big and honestly she felt squeamish, she had hit on of them. First time she ever had hit something alive. But thinking how they seemed to shrug off blaster bolts sometimes. Perhaps... Blasters. She forgot her blaster.

But it seemed Kanan had a plan. "Violet, I need you to take cover and stick close to us while Ezra connects to them like I was trying to teach him, you might have seen that."

"Yea, I remember a Lothcat clawing his face."

"So do I, my face, is this really time for a lesson?" Ezra complained, something Violet felt she had to agree with. Teaching was great and all, but not when the Inquisitor of all people was going to be here.

As they closed in, Violet decided to let master and apprentice talk as she pretended to be working on something, listening to them go and the more she listened the greater she felt to know them. The greater Jedi sounded. To admit fear was to be braver then most. Ezra admitted that, and Violet herself wanted to admit it. She was afraid. Afraid of what might happen here. Afraid of the Inquisitor. Afraid of what might happen if she lost these two people that had become apart of her life.

 

                                                                                                                _***_

 

"I'll get the tracking device off the vent, you, you go make some new friends, Violet, stay close to Ezra." They had just landed and Violet was already a little unsure how this was going to go and the order only made her feel worse. 

"But I can-"

"No. Go with him. He might need you as much as you need him. Just... Don't yell." Violet sighed in defeat and Ezra sighed in a little annoyance at the prospect of being a baby sitter while trying to... Connected with the Fyrnocks. However that was going to work. Violet wasn't sure.               

While they stood outside the phantom, it didn't take long for the creatures to come, Violet clearly noticed them thanks to the glow in their eyes illuminating the darkness and their were so many of them. She heard Ezra muttering that he was one with the force, but he looked afraid, much like she looked right now with the enclosing nasty's. "Ezra..."

Her voice was soft, trying not to alert the Fyrnocks into attacking her. Her hands found Ezra's shoulder and he didn't shake her off him despite the tight, grip she had. Kanan arrived and was reaching out to them, but still they came, closer and closer.

She wanted to go back inside, she wanted to run, but instead she held onto the only comfort that was available while Kanan tore into him, asking what is was that he was truly afraid of. And Ezra finally complied. It was the truth. Violet could already tell what he meant by that. The truth of his parents, the truth of Tseebo. Ezra did not want to face it, but now he was forced too and because of that, the dangerous creatures, that were ready to lunge at the three of them, paused. As if the fight had been taken out of them.

They sat at ready, facing the three humanoids and Violet could only stare in amazement. She would no longer find it funny the way Ezra held his hands out like he had, for it was like the force was controlled though his movements. That much she learned. As if his arms were a catalyst. It was intriguing, almost as intriguing as the way he now controlled these once great and scary threats. "So... Where do you want me?"

 

* * *

 

  
Violet was not okay with this. She was knelt down right behind Ezra, almost pressing into his back, but not so much that she might disturb his concentration. Kanan felt it best she was close to his apprentice for safety and while Violet didn't feel like arguing with the older man, she certainly didn't feel like arguing with a Jedi.

But at least it got results. The first wave of stormtroopers arrived and were dealt with swiftly, the Fyrnocks taking them out with ease, all but one, of course. The being that sent shivers down her spine himself. The Inquisitor. "This was your plan? To lure us here and allow these creatures to do your work for you?"

"How do you think it's going?"

"Pathetically." The Inquisitor taunted, as he easily moved towards them, right before Kanan charged forward, clashing with the cold man. Red and blue flashed throughout the cave as Ezra kept his focus on the Fyrnocks and the imperial troopers. Leaving Violet to feel rather useless then she had wanted. Not even the ship had needed any real serious repairs.

The clash of the two force users continued till finally, Kanan was pushed back, pushed far back, a obvious use of the force on the Inquisitors part.  
 "No!" Violet had yelled out the same time Ezra seemed to sense Kanan's defeat. Following Ezra as she ran towards the Inquistor and Kanan, Violet almost stopped so that she wouldn't have to face the man wielding a light saber with nothing but wench, but as Ezra pulled the lightsaber to his grasp, Violet found herself doing it anyway, the wench held defensively by her head.

"You're not going near him."

"Yea!" Violet shouted, only to falter when the light saber was so easily pulled away from Ezra, the act surprising both of the teens. Who were left practically defenseless now.

"Oh, but how I do believe I am. In fact, I think it is time I ended both Master and Padawan for good and maybe even a surprising rat that I thought I'd never see again." The Inquisitor seemed to taunt the two as he walked after them, his sides lit by the light-saber's contrasting colors. Violet felt Ezra's hand on her arm, pulling her along when her feet couldn't move.

"Your devotion to your master and friend is admirable, but it will not save you nor her. Oh... Nothing can." With a simple gesture, Violet found Ezra ripped away, thrown back. Left alone to face this monstrous being, she let out a yell and threw the wench at the Inquisitor.

For a moment, it felt like she had caught him by surprise, the way his eyes widened at the metal object, but a quick flick and Kanan's lightsaber easily cut the metal wench in two, leaving Violet now weaponless and deeply afraid. "My. You have surprised me girl. I hadn't expected you to be released when I first met these two. And I hadn't expected you now... Hmmm.." The way he spoke sent chills down her spine, but worse was when he held his hand out to her and she felt her feet lift off the ground, leaving her powerless to him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Violet looked to see Ezra, looking at them both with anger in his eyes, but she could feel the satisfaction that seemed to flow from the Inquisitor, his sharpened teeth showing in his pleasure as he walked towards Ezra with Violet aloft by his side.

"Yees. Good, good! Go on, unleash your anger. Use it. I would teach you, what your master could not."

"No..."

"You have nothing to teach me." Ezra called back, and Violet felt herself smiling at him despite the situation. She could feel the struggle in this place, the choices that could be made. The Inquisitor continued to push forwards however, taunting Ezra even more. His lightsaber, lifting, seeming to near Violet's skin as the seconds passed.

"You're master will die, you're friends will die. I will kill this one right in front of you and their is nothing! You can do. All hope you could muster, will be lost. This is how all, your stories end." As he finished, Violet would feel the heat of the light saber, as it cut into her clothing, slowly scorching her skin, she began to let out a cry of pain as Ezra screamed out not just a simple no, but something more. A no filled with power that even she could feel.

And the Inquisitor did too, the way his lightsaber left her skin and she felt the grip he had though the force vanish, her feet hitting the floor as she let out another yelp of pain from the cut in his side, yet her eyes were on Ezra. A giant fyrnock, several times larger then any she had seen more climbed from the bowls of the earth, beckoning to Ezra's call.

She wanted to celebrate this, to root for this, yet all she could feel from this action was coldness, anger. And as the fyrnock charged the backing Inquisitor, those dark, miserable feelings seemed to overtake Ezra as he fell to the ground. 

Climbing to her feet, Violet jogged to Ezra despite the burning cut in her side, Kanan soon catching up to her as she knelt by the boy. "Ezra! Ezra please."

"Violet, let me." Kanan said as he came and helped the boy up a little, he seemed to awaken, only to state what she could feel emanating off him. Coldness... So much. She almost wanted to ask Kanan what it meant, what that cold feeling truly meant. But refrained. Too afraid of what the answer might be. Lifting Ezra over his shoulders, he looked to Violet and nodded. "Stay close to me. Do not leave my side, we're leaving."

She could only nod and follow his order, staying close to his side as they moved to escape, Kanan retrieving his lightsaber along the way as the Inquisitor was still busy holding off the largest nasty Violet hoped was the last she saw. 

Getting to the ship, Violet entered and turned, only to see the red lightsaber spinning towards Kanan and Ezra. "Behind you!" She called out, but it seemed Kanan was well aware, deflecting the lightsaber with his own before entering the Phantom.

"Strap him in and then come help me." Kanan called as he planted Ezra in a seat and moved the cockpit. Once more, the girl found it easier to comply then argue, not that she had any reason too, strapping Ezra into a chair before standing behind Kanan's chair, holding on for her life.

"I'm not sure I can be much help, Hera hasn't taught me all that much yet."

"Then use what she has taught you, just be my support. Fix if anything needs fixing."

She hoped she wasn't going to be needed, and thankfully, they got away without the use of her help. While she hated the idea, she was thankful for that. The best time an engineer was needed, was never, when no problems were active.

 

                                                                                                                         _***_

 

When they were safely in space, Kanan stood and looked to Violet, a soft frown etched onto his face. "You're hurt. Hera will fix you up when we get back, till then, you should rest... You did good out there. You could have panicked at any moment but you didn't." 

"I felt like I did." Violet admitted to him, unsure if she was right or not. With how it ended, she should be thankful she was getting away with just a cut, not even one that was deep. Still hurt, a lot.

"Well you didn't. So rest. I need to talk to Ezra about something." Kanan patted her shoulder, offering some comfort before moving past her to talk to Ezra. Violet herself moved and found a seat to sit in, but with the Phantom being so small, she couldn't help but overhear Kanan's talk about the dark side and how Ezra had let it flow though him. That itself, perhaps explained the cold feeling Violet had felt coming off the boy before. It had since died down now, or perhaps she could not feel it as she had when it was obvious. Strong.

 

Closing her eyes and trying to ignore the conversation, not intrude as she has already, Violet quickly fell to a light sleep despite the pain, or more because of it, any small shift or turn quickly woke her up, but it wasn't long till they made it back to the Ghost. Departing the Phantom last, Sabine almost immediately took her aside when she noticed Violet's small limp while the others spoke. "Are you okay?"

Violet explained that beside the cut, she was just tired, which Sabine nodded too, before saying something about finding Ezra. But Violet wasn't along for long, Hera soon came to her, ordering her to come into the woman's room so she could make sure the cut in her side wasn't bad. Something the elf girl certainly wasn't going to argue right now. Making her way towards Hera room as she thought about the events of this all so very long day. Certainly, the best and the worst Empires day ever. Of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over three thousand words... Yet I feel this chapter might be a bit bad. Need to work on it just not sure how I guess. Anyone got any pointers or complaints, do share. You'd be helping me.


	6. The Jedi Path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path of the Jedi is not for all. But the real question I think it poses is. Who. Are. You.

The place was dark and cold and riveting. The world could be felt from her toes to her finger tips and Violet couldn't understand how or why. She simply existed. A object in an endless void of nothing yet everything. She wasn't sure how she was here. Why she was here. She was simply... Here. It scared her. Intrigued her. Made her hungry yet satisfied. But most of all. Most of all. It confused her.

And every few... Minutes. Hours. Seconds. Time seemed to have no sway here. She could hear a voice. And every time she heard it. It said the same thing in an unbound, inhuman, voice. _Who. Are. You._ It was a question that seemed so easy to answer, yet she couldn't... She wasn't sure why. She was Violet Rose... Was she? A part of her felt that wasn't true... But it was all that she knew to be true. She was Violet rose. She was a Human. Sephi. A hybrid between the two races. It wasn't uncommon. Hybrids. But it was hard to find in a galaxy as big as this.

She didn't know her parents. She always liked to assume her mother was the Sephi. That she was beautiful and purple eyes and flowing locks of dark hair. Her father, a dashing smuggler, bounty hunter. His hair a brown, light yet dark. She liked to think she was abandoned on Lothal. Maybe forgotten. But she couldn't remember. All she could remember was working for one black market trader, and then the next. Like she woke up one day and was suddenly a being. Alive for the first time.

She knew how to run. How to climb. How to fix a ship and any small component of electrical work. Machines, bots and doors. Hardware and computers. Ever since joining with the crew of the Ghost. With everyone. She learned more in the weeks and months then she had years alone on the planet. She learned to hack and break though security. She learned to drive and shoot. She was even learning how to defend herself and Hera promised to start her on some pilot lessons.

Right... Pilot lessons... She... It was her birthday. Vi had started to consider it her late... Birthday present. It had been a week since Empire day. Ezra was... He wasn't the same. She could feel it around him. Like the cold air that always seemed to seep off the Inquisitor had latched itself onto him. It was his birthday then, sixteen... She was sixteen too. Now. Her birthday was only a week after the famed day. She liked to think that was special... Somehow. It was the only thing she knew about herself.

But where was she? For her birthday. She hadn't told anyone about it... Maybe she was simply blindfolded... No. She could see around her. She could see herself. Was that strange? She didn't look blindfolded. She looked asleep. The girl concluded she looked adorable when asleep. 

But it was this sight that made her remember... Yes. Remember. Earlier... She was on the ghost. She was... Repairing Chopper. One of his arms, unique for a astromech. Was stuck. Ezra and Sabine were off doing something, but he returned. She remembered wanting to talk to him, but he rushed right to Kanan and she followed... They spoke.. About the dark side. About Ezra becoming a true apprentice, a true jedi.

She... She got herself to go with them. She wasn't sure why... She couldn't even remember how. She said something about just wanting to be out. That she'd look after the ship while they did what they needed too. The rest of the trip was a blur. Ezra led them to the temple... The two of them rose it out of the ground and they entered and she... She tried to follow. She did. She couldn't control herself. She just tried.

But the door closed on her... She... She was on a platform that began to sink, sink with her on it. She saw the rock wall get closer to her, she was afraid she would get crushed, thought she was... But then... Everything went black. And she was here. Being asked the question that plagued her. Who was she.

Right... She was dead then. That was the only thing that made sense. The logical thought. The thought someone had if they didn't see two, a man and a boy. Lift a pillar of rock from the earth not with tools or brute force. But with their inner power. The power of the force.

Closing herself, her inner eye, off from whatever it was she was doing, she felt herself leave this state of awareness, come back into her own body. And when she did, she would come back to the feeling of stone... Not crushing her, but agaisnt her skin, below her. Opening her eyes, Violet took in her surroundings. Pillars were around her and the world seemed to be spin around her.

And when it finally, finally stopped, she felt hands on her shoulders, helping her up and she instinctively knew who it was before he even said a word. "Kanan I-"

"No. I want you to tell me how you got in here. Now." His voice was commanding, filled with something... Curiosity and a little surprise. That was how she felt mostly. Surprised. She expected a 'what are you doing here.' or 'I told you to stay in the ship.' But instead... Instead he asked a question she wasn't sure she could answer.

"Well..."

 

* * *

 

 

"So you're telling me. That you felt a pull. Sank with the temple and then suddenly came here? Unharmed? As if the earth just spat you out!" He yelled out, causing Violet to shrink. She had told him... Well, the physical part. But had left out the void... Maybe she shouldn't have... She was going to correct that then.

"No... There... I was in a dark place... And I kept hearing a voice... They kept saying the same thing.." Violet found her eyes were on Kanan and he alone. Mostly because their were two corpses and she just didn't want to look at the bones of those who lived long ago right now. Kanan however, placed a hand on his chin, looking thoughtful like he always did, his eyes on her, as if he was looking deeper into her then her outer skin showed.

"I should make you stay here. Make you wait with me for Ezra to return... But." He motioned to the door opposite of the exit to this temple, open, leading into what looked like a cave. "The door opened when I noticed you. It seems there is merit to what you said..." He finished, placing a hand on the girls shoulder as she looked to the door, worry was alight on her face.

"I don't understand... Why would... A temple want me to enter it?" She asked, for it took all her willpower to resist walking though the door as it was. An offer she just didn't want to refuse, but her fear allowed her to... No, held her back for now, and it seemed Kanan sensed that, as his hand moved to her back and gave her a soft shove.

"The force works in mysterious ways Violet. And I think I am beginning to understand why you were there. Why Ezra said to help you out of that cell. Even if he doesn't realize... Now go. And be careful." He finished as Violet walked to the entrance to the cave, looking over her shoulder to see Kanan lowering to his knees, eyes closed as if meditating. Her fear could no longer hold her now, not that Kanan now was no longer a base for it. She was free to do what she wanted... And she wanted to enter.

So she did, the door slowly closed behind her, giving her one final chance to leave, but she didn't look back, rather, she kept walking, letting her senses lead her. It wasn't long till she found another stone room with three pathways. Forwards, a little to the right and another to the left just a bit. With three choices ahead of her, she wasn't sure what path she should take.

Undecided if she should play a game to choose or just pick and go, she instead held a hand out, aiming it towards the middle entrance, hoping to feel something because of the action, only for then, a voice seemed to ring out from the left pathway, saying words she knew too well. 

_"Who. Are. You."_

Lowering her hand, Violet looked to the left path and walked, entering another cave tunnel, silent all but for her steps and breath. The small noise she made still seemed to echo in the small space, but it wasn't long before a wall stood in her way, one made of crystal. Any other person might have considered this a dead end, but a figure could be made out on the other side of the crystal wall.

While Violet felt she recognized the figure, they were too distorted for her to know, but it seemed they were the source of the voice. _"Who. Are. You."_ Came again, distorted now, the figures mouth shared the same feeling.

"Violet Rose." The girl called back, moving till her nose almost touched the wall, the figure seemed to have ashed skin, but she wasn't sure. Her hand moved as she placed it on the wall, watching as the crystal seemed to crack from her touch.

On the other side, the figure seemed to do the same, following her motion, his hand opposite of hers, much bigger then her own and forcing the crystal to crack further. "Wrong!" The voice was clear when they said it, and the hand of the figure seemed to faze though the crystal, grabbing her wrist and pulling her though the crystal. The only thing she saw before a black void was the hand of a grey pale man, but his voice was clear, the voice of the Inquisitor.

Falling for what felt like a second, Violet felt cold ground hit her shins as she landed, causing her to cry out in pain, slowly standing, she found herself outside the temple in the snow. "Wha.." Confused for a moment, she saw the temple rise from the earth as Kanan and Ezra left, walking to the phantom.

"Shouldn't we wait for Violet?"

"Why do you care Ezra? She was a waste of space anyway. Sabine will be happy to have her own room once more as well." Kanan said with a disinterested voice, causing the girl to gasp in surprise. This wasn't real... This wasn't real..

"Well. It's just... I thought she'd at least make for fun company..." As Ezra finished, the two seemed to fade and vanish, in their place, stood a figure, blank and featureless and tall, so tall.

The figure leaned down to look at Violet, who in turn tried to crawl away, only to have a wall stop her, a quick glance showed she was back in the cave, a cliff right beside her, with a black void leading to the bottom. "Who... Are... You... You seek the answer, no matter what answer you come up with. It isn't good enough... It isn't the truth. Is it. Miss Rose." The figure leered, leaning back and stepping away, giving the girl room to breath as she used the wall to stand herself, her eyes on the featureless figure.

"No.. I am Violet Rose. I know who I am..." Her words held no conviction and Violet knew it. She wanted to be... Sound brave. But she couldn't manage it, which only caused the figure to chuckle as their features shifted, turning pale then green, till they became Hera, taking her voice even.

"You fear I will leave you to rot."

Again, her features shift, growing paler, till Sabine appeared.

"You fear I will betray you."

Zeb.

"You fear I will break you."

Kanan.

"You fear I will forget you."

Ezra...

"You fear... You fear all. You fear I will leave you, betray you, break you, forget you. Use you."

The figured remained as Ezra, till a final shift. Hair became brown, eyes a violet like color. Features a little sharper, all before the figure, became Violet Rose.

"You fear. You will be no one. You fear. That no matter what you do. When all is said and done... You will be a nobody... But... You already know. Don't you?" The copy asked, stepping so close to her, the real Violet that she just realized she had moved so that the corner of her heels hanged off the edge of the cliff, yet she didn't care... Because she knew. She knew the answer.

"I am a nobody." With her words, she closed her eyes. Violet felt the hands of the copy on her chest, and with a light push, Violet fell backwards into the void once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Again, in the void. Where time seemed to have no place, where she would stay... Forever. For what reason would someone care for her? Kanan and Ezra would leave. Everyone's lives would return to normal. She did not belong... She should never have belonged.. "That what you believe, is it?" A voice called out to her in the void. It sounded old... Yet playful, and filled with wisdom. "You, a nobody are you? Herh Herh Herh Herh! Not think so, I do. A young girl that has never felt important, I see. You do not need to feel important, but doesn't realize. You simply need to be." The voice said midst a laugh. Causing the girl to try to sit up, finding she did so with ease.

"But I am not! I was never meant to be anything. Ezra... Kanan. Hera and Sabine. Zeb and even Chopper. They are going to be important... But me? I won't ever be that!" She yelled and screamed, cried and sobbed. Because while what she said had to be true, she had to know it was true... She didn't want it to be. 

"A role, even a nobody has, don't you think? Your life a cog, you lived. A machine that didn't consider you a cog, you found. But even now you attempt to return to that position. You feel safe, it makes. Yeesssssss! Safe forever young padawan, but you can't be. And your feelings get in the way of everything, your wishes. Go, you must let... Go, so let go indeed. Young Euna." The voice finished, slowly fading from her ears, her mind, her heart and soul.

Opening her eyes, Violet found herself in a pool, aloft in the water, she let it carry her as she watched a small twinkle, a light at the very top shine down on her. Her vision would suddenly be blanketed with the sight of her copy, who was looking down at her again, her iris seemed to be shifting, from the violet color that seemed the norm, to a pale yellow like color. "~Found you.~" She sang out as she moved out of the way, expecting Violet to follow her, and the girl was not going to disappoint. 

Finding the pool was more shallow then she had thought, Violet stood up, her knees were still in the water, but as she turned, she saw the copy, who was growing more dark and cold feeling as the seconds passed. The copy smiled at her, yet Violet only saw the yellow tint that her teeth seemed to have taken. "I thought that was the end of you... Yet here you remain. Clearly, you're having trouble accepting that you are no one. Even if you tried, you'd just end up like him." As if to emphasize what she said, the inquisitor stepped from behind her, giving Violet a comparative. Her own copy seemed to have ash like skin, much like the dark side user Violet had grown to fear many times over. 

"Perhaps your actions might lead to everyone being like him... Like me... Like us. Cold and dark. Angry and evil." As she spoke, Ezra and Kanan stepped into the light to her side, there features twisted into yellow, ashed figures. The sight should have made Violet afraid. The idea that her actions would lead to them becoming like that, lead to herself being like that would have made her afraid if not for one thing. "No..."

"~No?~" Her copy sang again, faking a look of confusion. "Have you grown brave in the minute that passed? People don't change like the snap of a finger stupid girl." The copy taunted, smiling a evil, disgusting smile.

But Violet chose to ignore it, rising her hand above her, opening her palm to the twinkle of light she saw above her before. "No. You're right. People don't change in a minute... But it hasn't been a minute. It has been hours. Days. Weeks. Months. And it will be years." Looking to the figures, the copy and the fakes, Violet reached out for that twinkle of light she had seen, as if extending herself though the force, she felt something grab a hold of it, something she could not explain. 

"You're right. Violet Rose is a nobody. But _I_ will not be. I will be someone. I will be alongside both Ezra and Kanan. Sabine and Hera. Chopper and Garazeb. Because I will make it so. And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Violet yelled out with all her might, clenching her fist and throwing it to the water, feeling the object she had grasped be pulled and tugged, before she heard the crack of something breaking, the whistle of something falling. A stone fell into the water in front of her the next moment, and Violet fell to her knees in response.

Digging into the water with her hands, she felt the stone in them, warm and hospitable. She looked up, only to find her copy was no more but a featureless figure once more. It's blank face stared at her, tilted slightly. It stepped into the water and began to melt, till it was face to face with her, it's features shifted one final time, to the corrupted girl that had been taunting her for only a short time, yet inflicted much pain that Violet overcame in such. "You will face challenges. You will always second guess yourself... You may never be what you suspect you want to be... Be warned girl. For your life. Will be a hard one..." 

As the melting copy seemed to become one with the water, Violet raised her hands out of the water, tightly gripping the warm stone as she stood up, looking down at the final resting place of her copy. "But it will be mine... And it will be important." She finished as she stepped forwards, disrupting the water and letting the face vanish. Climbing up onto a rocky platform, Violet found a cave ahead of her and she followed its path, placing the stone in her pants pocket without looking at it. She didn't think herself worthy of it, to even look at it... Not yet. 

For the next few minutes, she walked though cave and darkness, trusting that as long as she walked forward, she'd find her escape, while that had resulted in her accidentally bumping into a wall or two a few times, she eventually came into the pathway with three entrances once more. A distant voice spoke once more, a final question. _"Who. Are. You."_

Holding a breath. Violet stepped forward before exhaling. "I don't know yet. But I will find out. Even if I have to be Violet Rose... Just a little longer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since my last post, not that many would care. Or see this. Recently watched something. Read something. Made me think about this and I felt like writing some more for it. I did have the start of something earlier but then my page turned off and I lost everything so I was... Not piqued to start again. But it gave me incentive to start again with a new path. So here we go.
> 
> And upon finishing this chapter... I liked it. I had no many ideas on how to handle it, that I chose this one as the final and I liked what I did. I thought about adding more, but I don't plan on writing *EVERY* single episode of Rebels with Violet now in it. Idiots Array will be softly skipped yet still be included as talked about, so I will do the final of this chapter, that and the episode after in the next. Mostly because it is a pretty good episode. And I can't skip them all, now can I?
> 
> But it also means I am getting closer to being able to write a chapter that isn't even in the show, go off canon. For I realized that while I want to follow the canon.. I have a character that doesn't belong. I can do so much that makes this alt canon just by accident. So here. We. Go.


	7. Shattered Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope can come in many forms. But it can also be shattered.

When she saw them. Kanan and Ezra, she instinctively knew them to be real, not like the copy inside the cave or the mirages she had seen. They were real and soon after she noticed them, they seemed to notice her.

"Violet! You're back! What happened to your knees?"

Ezra called out to her and she almost laughed. Right before the exhaustion of the entire event she had just gone though finally caught up and took over her, her legs buckled and lost strength, causing her to collapsed onto the ground. Worried voices filled her senses along with the smell of dirt and the cold feeling of the floor, intermixing together till finally the darkness took over.

 

 

From there, she spent a matter of days asleep, awakening only to eat and care for herself till she passed out again. It was as if her body was adapting to a new change inside her and simply put her into the crappiest coma that could ever exist.

When she finally gathered enough strength to stay awake, she learned that she had missed quite a bit while she napped. A trade gone wrong between a man named Lando happened, with Zeb losing Chopper in a bet of all things. A series of missions that seemed the norm and most of all.

"Have a look. My very own lightsaber!" Ezra announced to her as he ignited his lightsaber. The blue blade shining the dark hall. It was a sight to behold, despite how many times she had seen Kanan's light saber. Perhaps because it was Ezra's and Ezra's alone.

"Wow... How did you make it!"

From there, Violet spent a while recovering, training up her body for all the missed lessons she had with Sabine and Zeb, finally getting a piloting lesson from Hera, which only showed that Violet should not be trusted to fly the ship midst a gunfight... But at least she could land it.

It was good to get back into the norm. She was laughing with the crew, doing her part. She felt like a specter, more so then she had before going to the cave. Which led to her current problem. Kanan. She had been avoiding the Jedi as much as she could, and it seemed he had been avoiding her while also reaching out to her, but despite his tries, she always found a way to escape him. She wasn't ready to have a talk. She didn't want to discuss what happened in the cave and she knew that was going to be the topic each time he came up to her.

But she couldn't avoid it forever, not in a ship this size. One day, while making a routine check along the doors of the crews quarters to see if anything was a little screwy, or if the trouble makers of the ships crew, Chopper and Ezra, had decided to do something to them, she bumped into Kanan, who looked down on her with a frown. "Now."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Violet followed Kanan to his room, where he walked to the middle of the room, lowering himself to his knees in the meditated pose he seemed to take whenever he did something related to Jedi. "Look, Kanan. I just saw things, much like Ezra did. It wasn't anything." She tried to offer, but felt that it wasn't going to be enough, not for him.

"Perhaps. But I've noticed something since you joined us back in the awakened world. You're more active. Less afraid. You even purposely sabotaged one of Ezra's helmets with a paint bomb from Sabine's supplies. Am I wrong?" Kanan was right to the point and while Violet held a hand up in an effort to start defending herself... She couldn't. He was right. Nodding his head in the clear victory, he waved his hand in front of him, inviting her to sit with a silent gesture.

Recognizing it, she complied and walked in front of him, doing her best to mimic the position he was in. It was hard on her knees but she didn't complain. She had felt worse.

"You lacked the will power to act. Entering a cave meant only for Jedi and their Padawans. You found it. Please. Violet. Tell me what happened." His voice was sincere, and it made the girl feel bad for hiding what she knew it the first place. Really, she just thought that he wouldn't like what she had to say, but perhaps it was that somewhere inside her... She was still afraid of something.

"I... I encountered myself. All of you. My fears embraced me. Rushed me. Smothered me. I had given up. Accepting them to be true... But then..." She paused, remembering the voice she had heard. Wise and yet playful. It was the voice who reminded her that she had strength.

"Then?" Kanan interrupted her thoughts with an impatient tone. She forgot sometimes that behind the wise mentor role he took with Ezra, he was still a mortal being. Closing her eyes, she thought about what happened next, how powerful she had felt during the moment.

"Right. Then... A voice. Calm and wise and... Playful. He helped me see my faults. Helped me realize that I could push them aside, and step forward. And so. When I faced my opposite... When I saw you and Ezra, corrupted like myself and the Inquisitor. Rather then let her fill me with fear that my actions would only result in that, I chose to face her and become... Something." She didn't mention how she pulled a stone from the roof, what the copy said to her after it was defeated... The name the voice mentioned. Euna.  

"Hmmm... Open your eyes." His voice rang, and so she did, and in front of her, was a small, cube, many triangle like shapes were twisted, giving the cube a strange shape, she wondered how it was aloft in the air, but concluded Kanan was using the force to make it so. "I want you to close this cube. Make it whole."

The order was surprising, so much that it left the girl speechless. Why would he want her to do that. Reaching a hand forward to take the cube, Kanan chuckled a little, making Violet hesitate. "No. Ha. Don't touch it physically. I just want you to close it." He said again, which only led to her confusion more.

"Okay? I don't understand how I am suppose to do this Kanan-"

"Don't talk. Just focus on it... Feel it. And close it."

Frowning at him, Violet sighed and stared at the cube, wondering just what... She shook her head. No, he wasn't testing her, wasn't he? Rolling her eyes, she closed her eyes much like she had before and envisioned the cube, all the triangle shapes that distorted it. She rose a arm towards the objects general location, opened her palm and focused more, only to find the cube become less, distorted, as if her hand became a conductor.

It was clear in her mind, and experimentally, she probed one of the many triangles, almost as if she was touching it without touching it. She tried to twist the one triangle to a correct placement of a cube, but found it impossible to do.

Scowling at the failed attempt, she was about to open her eyes and complain when she felt a calming tingle climb though her spine, almost as if someone was with her in this strange, unattached sense. "Don't fret. Just focus." Kanan said, almost as if he was talking to her though her mind, even when the voice sounded distant and outside her sense of hearing, but she took his words anyway and focused on the strange cube again.

This time however, rather then focus one triangle, she focused on them all, as if casting a net, a line over all of them, after a few seconds of focused casting, she twisted the triangles and watched as all together, they became one, a cube.

Opening her eyes, Violet saw that the cube no longer had any triangle shapes on it, in fact, the triangle shapes had molded into the cube. Surprised, she let her focus go and saw the cube fall, only to be caught by a hand, Kanan's to be exact, his eyes were open and on her, and she couldn't help but stare at them. Feeling almost a pain like tingle come off him. "So... You as well."

"Wha... What?" Violet asked, confused by his sudden and strangely dramatic wording. Her as well? What did he mean. She was about to ask, but it seemed he understood her confusion, her question before she even said it, and continued.

"You, like Ezra, are strong in the force Violet. But... I am teaching Ezra. It takes weeks, months, years to train one apprentice... I don't think I can train two. I'm sorry."

His words had an unexpected sting to them, and she wasn't even sure why they hurt her so much, frowning at him, she stood, her fists clenched. "What does that even mean? Are you saying I could be a... A Jedi?"

"I'm saying you have the ability to be trained as a Padawan. But I don't think I can teach you."

"Then what happens if I continue." Her words seemed to surprise Kanan, who stood at attention, his hands on his hips.

"And what does that mean?" His voice was focused, but also worried, and Violet found that worry seemed to soothe her, causing her to releases her fists for now, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"Before. You said that the Inquisitor was tracking you and Ezra though the force. What if he tracks me? What if I can't control myself and I become a beacon... If you can't teach me personally like Ezra, at least let me learn from what you teach him, let me follow his movements..." The girl almost begged, as she saw what becoming... A Jedi. Padawan really meant.

It was dangerous. A being like the Inquisitor would pay her more attention then he had before, more would. But to be among the rebels was already to be wanted. What was a little more. It would get her closer to her goal, to being. Something in this galaxy.

And, her words caused Kanan to pause, he folded his arms as one held his chin in his thoughtful pose, his eye brows furrowed as he thought if what she said, he turned to her left and sighed, his voice low. "Stupid. Why didn't I think..."

Turning back to her, he sighed once more before placing his hands on his hips. "Hmmm... Fine. Fine! You will learn from me teaching Ezra. If I ever have a moment alone, I will use it to teach you basics. And whatever you do, don't tell let Ezra teach you anything. He doesn't need the ego boost." His joke ended with a chuckle between the two, before they sighed together as well. But Violet was happy. She was.

But before she could leave, Kanan held his hand out to her, effectively stopping her from moving any further. "And. Without a proper teacher, I suggest you don't make it so obvious that you are force sensitive. Not till you are ready."

"And when will that be?" She found herself impatiently asking, knowing that what he said was true, she hated she couldn't help more with her advantage... Not that she was sure she could do anything with her 'advantage.' Seeing as she didn't fully grasp just what she could do. 

"I don't know." Was all Kanan responded with however, before waving Violet out, who realized that was the only answer she was going to get for now, and forcing her to accept it. For now, she was simply ordinary Violet Rose. She had to be. For now.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Some time later, Violet was outside with the others for one of Ezra's lessons that required the use of the others to shoot at him. This was both worrying and hilarious to the girl however, who while invited to help shoot at him, declined. For she had a better purpose to be outside and watching Ezra deflect those blaster bolts with his new light saber. 

Watching his movements, the way he blocked and how it deflected the bolts of the Zebs rifle and Sabine's mandalorian pistol blasters. It was intriguing and exciting and felt dangerous all at the same time. She could be the one standing in his place, she could be holding a light saber, facing the bolts head on, deflecting them back at her attackers.

Or maybe just to the side like Ezra was right now. Kanan stopped the training for a moment to ask Ezra what was wrong, stating the boy seemed too unfocused to do this, and Ezra replied with something Violet was curious about herself. The senator that seemed to defy the Empire, sending messages of rebellion and he was due soon for a new one, seemed Ezra was more intent on seeing it then missing it, despite the fact it could be recorded easily enough.

But he was quickly shut down by Kanan, who told him to keep training, his focus on now and Violet wasn't going to argue, the more she got to watch Ezra, the better... She shook her head at the way she seemed to think that. The more she learned, the better and... Well. She didn't learn anything anyway. Seconds passed after Ezra started back up and while the first few bolts missed, one hit the helmet.

She had whooped for his success, but it seemed his focus wasn't even on what was happening. It didn't stop him however, from deflecting every single bolt that he managed to deflect right at the helmet. Right till he just collapsed to the ground. "Ezra!?" She called out to him as she ran alongside the others to his side.

When she got close, it seemed he recovered just as quickly as he had passed out. That is where it got very interesting.

Ezra, claimed to have had some sort of... Vision. Senator Gall Trayvis, the others, even Violet, sneaking in the dark, stormtroopers about, but most importantly. This Senator knew Ezra's parents, or so he said. Yet the others were not so... Trusting in his vision.

But she had... No, Violet wanted to have some faith that he had this vision. Mostly because she felt like someone had to believe him with the others teasing him, but she couldn't voice her alliance to him before Hera came out, telling them that the Senator himself was on.

Cursing at Hera's timing, all Violet could do was follow the others back onto the Ghost. Soon enough to meet in the room, Violet had lagged with the others, so by the time she heard something, the voice of the woman was gone, replaced with the Senator, who even. Spoke about them. "He's talking about us!"

"Yea... He is." Violet responded, a little astounded herself. If she wasn't apart of the crew, she'd have not known the people this man was talking about other then the supposed rebels to the empire, but she was one of them... That made her heart flutter for but a moment.

"Shh, quiet you two, here it comes." Hera interrupted anymore words from the two teens, so that the Senator could continue without them missing out anything. His message was cryptic in a way that it seemed just like one meant as a good luck. But it seemed too... Well. Exotic. Hera helped in showing that it was as Violet thought, encrypted.

Which is why Violet felt a little shameful as Ezra explained the meeting point, the mural that was near the old republic senate building. She had been living on this planet for almost her entire life, but of course... She had done so in a way that the city's, towns, even the landscape still surprised her sometimes. She had never cared for the old republic, nor did she remember much about it. Her shame died quickly in that conclusion. It wasn't her fault. Not that it even mattered.

 

So when Ezra told them the meet point and Kanan did as usual, went to talk to him, Violet decided her chat with the boy would have to wait a little longer. Following Sabine to their room, Violet started to prepare her equipment for any potential threats that they may have encountered, in case the Empire did get smart.

And while she was with Sabine, well, Violet felt the need to talk. "So do you think Ezra's vision was true?"

Sabine paused midst loading her pistols, a slight frown on her face as she turned to Violet. "I'm not sure, he did see the Senator, and the Senator supposedly is here."

"Well, I believe him. The mere fact it happened moments before the message proves it, don't you think?" Violet happily rebutted, grabbing her own blaster pistol. She had asked for something smaller, as the rifle just didn't work out for her. Took a bit to get use to the new style of aiming and lighter hold, but the benefits were grand.

Just as she holstered it to her belt, she just a elbow to her ribs and grunted, sidestepping away and looking to Sabine who had a small smirk. "What is with you and Ezra? You always seem protect him, in fact, I noticed you've been watching him more so then normal." And now Violet realized that talking to Sabine was a bad idea. A really bad idea.

"It's nothing. I mean, of course I defend him, all you and Zeb do is tease him." Violet shot back, moving to her cupboard and opening it up, pulling out a repair tool and moving aside a pet project she had been working on for a while now to a less open spot.

"Uh huh. Sure... Maybe it's because you like him." Sabine said so nonchalantly that Violet hadn't even realized what it was she said at first, her mind slow to catch up to the words she meant.

"No it isn't... It... It isn't... What?" Violet looked to Sabine, confusion taken over before it hit her in full force, her cheeks growing warm as she went wide eyed at the Mando, who only seemed to find her reaction funnier as the seconds passed. "No! No`that isn't it." It wasn't, that couldn't be the reason. She was watching him because he was a Jedi. A Padawan sure but still. "Plus he wouldn't even like me like that. I mean, of course I like him, like I like you and Hera and the others. But-"

"Okay, Okay. Sorry. Anyway, girl to girl. Maybe you shouldn't think of what a boy likes and doesn't like without seeing it for yourself. You'd be surprised what a pretty gal like you could do to a boy your age's mind." Sabine finished as she put her helmet on, walking out of the room and leaving Violet to her own, confused and rather terrified thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had made it to Ezra's old home and waited for him to return, which he did during a rather painful talk about his parents and their reason why they did what they did, they moved to the senate building to scout it out. Sabine gave them the run down on the distant ship they could see. "Not seeing any Imperials forces."

"Always a good and bad sign." Violet sighed, before giving the place another look, but Kanan alerted her to down below. Storm troopers.

It was a trap. Everyone knew it, but discussion for leaving was shot down quickly and Violet couldn't have agreed more, Ezra had a way in and so they followed towards a sewer entrance that Chopper had moved ahead to, by the time they arrived, the rather cheeky droid was already knocking an imperial one down the sewer entrance that he had disabled.

Just another reminder that the astromech was a lot more dangerous then she gave him credit for most of the time.

Not that it made the fact going into a sewer was going to be any good. "Ah, it stinks like Zeb." Violet complained, just barely dodging a rather hefty looking punch from said Lasat.

"Little. Just wait till you get down there." The low rumble of a threat did not go unnoticed, and Violet silently regretted the time she spent with the trouble makers of the crew. Her mouth was simply growing to be too much trouble these days.

It wasn't long till they made it up to the senate building. (And thankfully, no water for Zeb to 'accidentally.' Push Violet into) and they were already action, Kanan using the force to create a distraction for the droids so that they could move in.

With Sabine and Zeb hanging up top, Violet followed the others in, and it wasn't long till they found the senator. "This seems too easy.." Violet muttered to herself, but it seemed Kanan heard her, and agreed, a slight nod from him telling her so.

And it only served to be true as as soon as the Senator responded to Hera's claim that he was in danger, a blaster bolt sounded off, destroying one of his guard robots, the second followed close behind. Turning to see the obvious, a squad of stormtroopers were behind them and footsteps could be heard, echoing in the distance, they were not only surrounded, but prepared for them to get here. How?

Moving with Hera to secure the Senator, Violet pressed her back to his, his blaster aimed at the storm troopers ahead of her. But she didn't dare fire yet, not in fear it could get everyone here killed. But it didn't seem like the troopers were ready to fire, not even their stuns.

"Kana Jarrus." Ah. Kallus. Violet didn't know the man a lot, only having met the very persistent man once, but it seemed he shared a history with the others from what she could gather, and perhaps was the reason why they were not captured, or dead. "Jedi Knight. Padawan... Jabba. And what have we here, a Twi'lek I've yet to meet and the strange young girl from before. I suspect you must be our talented pilot. The girl... I guess you are still a mystery. For now." 

He was soon followed up by the Prime Minister, Tua, who asked for the other two. While the Senator seemed quick to agree to the terms, Ezra was still sure they would be fine, she could hear it in his words, and that made her confident they'd be alright despite how bad the situation looked as it was.

And she was right to be, smoke soon filled the room and Violet took it as the signal to open fire. At first, she was hesitant, but Sabine's words played though her mind and she opened fire at the stormtroopers, watching as a bolt she fired hit one in the chest, taking them down. She kept her back to the Senator, using him as a guide to help her stick with the others as they moved. Firing where she could.

Getting outside, they discovered the shuttle to be gone, and a imperial ship was here, so they moved to the sewers entrance again. "Hurry up guys!" Violet called as she opened fired and climbed down, keeping with the others. They moved till they were caught by some troopers, forcing her to stick with Kanan and the others besides Ezra and Hera, who were with the Senator.

After a brief exchange of a few words, Specter 2 and 6 went with the senator, leaving everyone else to deal with the current storm trooper problems, leading them off, as Kanan said. "So how, exactly, are we going to lead them away?" Violet asked as she pressed agaisnt the cold and equally smelly wall, only the sound and smell of hot plasma offering any change.

"Easy. Fire and run!" Kanan yelled back and began to move, Violet found herself visibly sighing, firing off a bolt without looking at the stormtroopers before running with the others. This was going to suck.

 

                                                                                                                                 ***

 

Running, ducking, shooting. Turns and twists. The thudding, signature sound of boots following them kept Violet on her toes and she for the first time, was truly thankful for all the exercise she had gotten over the past few months. Without it, she'd have been clinging to Zeb just to keep up, but now she felt as if she could keep running and never stop.

"Smell Ezra yet?" Violet called out to Sabine as they turned down a tunnel drain, only to get a irritated growl in turn, causing Violet to smirk herself. Right before she ducked to avoid a bolt coming near her.

"We have to be close, I know it." Kanan decided to say in Sabine's place and Violet silently had to agree in hope he was right. Seemed that he was. Running some more, they came to a room with the other three, only the Senator was, for some reason, on the ground.

Jumping down, Violet ran over, looking at the downed man, at first wondering if he had been shot, only she couldn't see any burns... "What happened to the senator?"

"He was working for the empire."

"You're kidding? Right? Damn it." Violet growled out amidst Zeb's question and Hera's answer. Of course he was, who wasn't these days? Still, they had no time to complain, the empire was close behind and they needed to leave and with a moving fan in the way, Kanan's answer was to be a Jedi and stop it, leaving Violet and the rest to cover him. As sound a plan as ever. 

Turning to fire the incoming imperials, Violet ducked low and fired careful bolts at the stormtroopers, which wasn't easy when they were firing back.

But thankfully, Kanan didn't take too long to stop the fan, and Violet was quick to move, only waiting a little for Ezra and Kanan to move, continuing to fire at the stormtroopers till they did.

Now in the clear, Violet moved with everyone back to the original sewer they had came from, quickly moving though the city to get back to the ghost. Once aboard, Violet simply stayed with Sabine to their room. Any plans for her to talk to Ezra for now were diminished. She stank and she was tired despite the energy she had felt in those sewers, and it seemed Sabine felt much the same.

"So. I guess we were both wrong."

"Huh?" Violet was caught off guard when Sabine spoke, who was midst removing parts of her armour.

"Ezra did have a vision, but his vision wasn't exactly right. Maybe you shouldn't be so trusting of what he says, hmm?" Sabine, trying to be serious, was only met with a dead pan stare before a silent chuckle from Violet, who moved to the bed to lie down. Shower later.

"Yea, but we should still listen to what he says when he says it. Right?" She responded back. What Sabine said was very true, Ezra's vision was false in some ways, but it was also right in others. And while Sabine didn't verbally answer back, the grunt she gave as she collapsed into her own bed was all Violet needed before she closed her eyes. Ready for her mind to catch up with her wants so she could sleep the day and the smell off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. No very long end note about writing Woes. Just a hope you enjoyed it and have a very nice day. Or night.


	8. Danger of the Tarkin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat is on the board and the rebels make a fatal move.

"Okay, so you are going to want to stabilize the ship..." Hera's voice was in her calming, almost mothering state as she placed a warm and even more so comforting hand on Violet's shoulder, who followed her advice with ease.

They were in the phantom, with Hera giving Violet some extra lessons in piloting that Violet was at least thankful for. She wasn't needed for the three man sting that Kanan, Ezra and Sabine went on, which left her with ether boredom, Zeb or flying lessons. She chose right.

"Okay... This is a lot easier then I thought it." Violet said as she saw the Ghost in sight, her lesson had involved circling some pillars, taking off and landing and quick maneuvers. While everything but the last went rather well, Violet was happy, that and she had a new job to punch out the dent she left in the ship, which gave her a little more time to do things before she went back to boredom... Well, not exactly boredom.

She had a pet project, something to the side she had been working on, but she was missing a lot of pieces and tech and their was only so much she could gather by looking at them... Shaking her head, she focused on docking the phantom into the ghost instead of worrying about something she'd fix eventually. It was what she did, fix problems.

Successfully docked, Violet stood and stepped away from the chair to see Hera in her way, stopping the young girl from going any further. "You did well. You pick up on things quickly, but that's to be expected with an engineer like yourself... Are you okay?" The out of no where question had caught Violet off, who had been smiling to the praise she was just getting, her smile ducking away as she thought of how to answer.

"Yea, no problems here.." Violet quickly answered, but knew that was the wrong answer based on Hera's frown.

"Just... It seemed you were distracted quite a bit. Sure their is nothing you want to talk about?" Hera pressed, which caused Violet to think about it. Yea, she was a little right before they landed... But she didn't... Maybe she was. Quite a bit was on her mind these days, not all she could understand herself. Stupid brain.

"I'm fine, really. I'd find you if I had any problems, you know that." Violet partially lied, which Hera seemed to begrudgingly accept with a sigh, turning to leave, but Violet realized she did have a question, something she did want to know. "Wait!"

"Mm?" Hera looked over her shoulder at her, and Violet felt her cheeks heat a little, unsure if she wanted to really ask this, but she did have to know.

"You and Kanan. Are you two together? I mean, I never really see you two together but I can hear you talk sometimes and-" Before Violet could ramble on, Hera laughed warmly, continuing to walk to the phantoms exit hatch.

"Yea... I guess we are." Hera called out as she left the girls sight, but her answer brought some clarity to the girls thoughts. So they could get into relationships... She wasn't sure why she wanted to know that, but it lifted some sort of weight off her mind, just knowing an answer to something she wasn't sure of. Shaking her head before she thought about it anymore, Violet ran after the woman, only to remember that she promised she'd get to that dent... Right. Seems it was hammer time.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Violet was done, she could hear speeder bikes arriving, and seeing as how the ship didn't suddenly take off, she assumed it was the others getting back, maybe she could finally talk to Ezra like she had been meaning too over to the past while. Ever since his vision. But she never seemed to have the time, nor he. And she didn't dare interrupt any lessons of his, for they were her lessons too.

However, as she rushed into the room, right behind the freshly arrived three, she caught sight of herself among the others in a hologram, Senator Trayvis's voice hanging over it. "So I am personally offering a reward for their capture."

"Karablast."

"Shut it off."

"Still makes me sick to think that Trayvis is working for the empire."

"Yea, bloody disgusting." Violet chimed in last, announcing her presence but her being around almost seemed natural among the crew, how most of them had accepted her voice, not having a need to all turn their heads to her direction.

"We just need a proper win, not a loss in return for it." Ezra said, and Violet could only nod to him, they really needed one, not just a raid, or a close escape. They needed to show the empire that not every battle could have a gain to them, that sometimes, they'd have to just lose.

And it seemed, Kanan had just that in mind. A mission that he perhaps had been sitting on ever since the Senator, maybe he just came up with it now because of the message, it was something Violet liked about the Jedi, she could never guess when his plan came into action, but could trust he always had one.

And the plan itself was simple. Rather then let the empire or a fake let out a message to the planet, even a few other systems. They were going to send one of their own, using not their own system for the message, but the empires radio tower. It was dangerous, it was bull headed and the old Violet would have hated it, but now. She really liked it.

Moving to her room to get ready, she was in the midst of putting away her project when Sabine walked in. "What was that Vi?"

Looking to Sabine, Violet tried to look not very interested, or worried, while once more amazed at the young woman's ability to see things with quick ease. "Nothing, just a tinkering project, mind keeping it a secret." Violet asked, in hope Sabine would mind her own business, she seemed good at keeping hers under wraps.

"Sure, just show it to me first when you finish it, alright?" Sabine asked, and Violet found herself nodding in agreement. She had thought to show Kanan first, then Ezra... But Sabine was good. She could trust in Sabine not freaking out, right?

"Anyway, we should focus on scouting the radio tower, right?"

 

                                                                                                                      ****

 

"That does not look easy." Violet dejectedly sighed as she looked at the radio tower, the four of them, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and her were on the overpass, getting the layout of the place under wraps. Besides some bucket heads, a lot more then some could hope to sum up and Anti Ship batteries, this wasn't going to be easy.

"It never is Vi, keep an open... What is that?" Ezra was midst responding before it seemed he sighted something, that just left a vehicle on the move, a strange looking thing that Kanan identified as a imperial probe droid. As it moved under the overpass, Violet moved with the others to keep an eye on the seemingly non threatening yet most dangerous droid she had faced yet besides Chopper.

"We need to move."

"I second that." Violet was quick to agree, but a quick shut down followed in the whereabouts of their bikes, which were next to the road, which was so very close to the Probe. "Oh come on."

While Sabine was asking bout a quick fix plan, something Violet assumed Kanan might come up with soon enough, she noticed Ezra seemed oddly quiet, and glanced over to him, only to see his eyes closed, his hand out. He looked focused, and she soon went dead quiet to allow him to keep said focus, while also hoping to learn anything from him and his use of the force.

But watching sword play and the force were two very different things and no matter how much she dead panned stared at the boys hand, she wasn't going to learn anything less she did it herself. But now wasn't her time, evident by the way Ezra commanded a Lothcat to take down the probe droid. "Nice!" Violet whispered, still not willing to be so loud seeing as they were close to the base.

"Yea, good job kid, I could have just easily blasted it for the same results, now lets go." Sabine quickly said as the four stood up.

"Maybe, but a lothcat is a lot less suspicious then blaster damage." Ezra was quick to shoot back, only getting a scoff from Sabine.

"No, Ezra is right. And it was pretty cool to watch." Violet tried to reinforce Ezra's position, and while it got an approving and somewhat cheeky smile from Ezra, the look from Sabine was almost suffocating, as if she was saying _Of course you'd side with him._

"Alright, that's enough, Ezra, good thinking, but we should go, and quickly."

They could all agree on that. Sliding down the archway, Violet ran with the others to the three bikes, hopping on Sabine's and holding on tight, Violet shared a knowing smile with Ezra before they sped off back towards the ghost. Despite the upset of the probe, this was going good. Violet felt good about this. But she couldn't shake something, a tingle along her spine.. A cold tingle.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Hera, I'll just quickly look around, make sure the Ghost doesn't have any surprises." Back on the Ghost, Violet felt a whole lot of angst. Sure she was very sure things would be fine, but now... Anxiety was building up and she didn't want an sudden electrical wire or casing to just breakdown or a fuel pipe to burst or even the metal plates of the ship to crack and fall apart. 

"Oh, well be quick, Chopper has the spike and we'll be fine tuning the plan." Violet nodded and walked off before she found the atmosphere any more suffocating. It didn't help that she was able to quickly move about the ship now, looking for the details that might be lost on untrained eyes, but everyone on board this ship no longer had those. Not after the Phantom incident.

Which meant that problems for her to fix were on the down low. Which almost made her consider making a problem so she could fix it... Sighing, Violet moved to the hanger of the ship, passing by Kanan and ending up in the hanger with Ezra. Before she could even think about it, her mouth spoke. "Ezra. Hey, could we talk." The surprise she felt didn't show when he stopped and turned to her, nodding.

"Yea, sure. What's up?" He waited near the ramp and Violet took it as a cue to walk over and stand beside him, giving her the sunset to look at. Lothal had the ability to look very beautiful... But then, she hadn't really been to any other planets besides this one, so she wouldn't know if this was really the extent of what a planet could be.

"Just... You ever... I don't know. I had something in my head but I never got to say it before so now it's just... Fragments." Violet admitted, she had wanted to talk to the boy for so long, and now that she was here, she was at a loss.

"You know, I never asked what happened at the temple. Kanan told me you just showed up and the temple let you in." Ezra asked, surprising the hell out of Violet. She hadn't expected this to be a topic of discussion from anyone besides Kanan, but maybe she should have expected it from Ezra.

"A lot... I saw what my mistakes could cause... To you, to myself. But a... Voice, helped me to see that I could... Can be better. Enough about me. Any visions for tonight?" The memories of what happened in the temple both stung and warmed Violet, but she wasn't who was suppose to talk, Ezra was, and so far, she got a embarrassed chuckle.

"No, not really. Not like I can always trust them."

"Well... I trust you." Violet was quick to respond, which took both the teens by surprise. And she felt she needed to continue before it got... Awkward. "Just. That vision, sure, it led us to a trap, but it helped us in the end to find out the Senator was working for the Empire. Without it, he could have tricked more and more people."

"Wow... uh, thanks. Vi. I guess you're right. But hey, after this, the empire is gonna know we're not to be messed with." Ezra boasted, and Violet found herself laughing despite the chill of what would happen if they failed, deep inside her mind.

"Yea... Just need to finish the mission first."

 

                                                                                                                       ****

 

Violet didn't like the idea of how this plan started, a direct assault. Mostly any idea that an direct assault would work was in her mind, a bad idea. Bad ideas was the foray of resisting the empire however and it was, in general a good plan, and a well executed one.  Zeb and Sabine took out the front guard with surprising ease as she, Ezra, Kanan and Chopper arrived on speeders moments after, it almost seemed too undefended from the outside, but she didn't have much time to think on it as she moved with Sabine up front.

Inside, she and Sabine fired at the same time, and while Sabine hit them both, Violet felt she had achieved something by hitting the second one first. Weather it was overkill from her or Sabine, that was to be decided later between the two of them.

With the room clear, Violet took station near the door and watched as Chopper installed the spike on Sabine's command, only for her spine tingle to have some worth when Kanan said something she really didn't want to hear. "What? They're here? That's impossible."

"What does that mean?" Violet asked with worry as she followed Kanan back outside, he stayed silent, as if the answer was obvious, and it most certainly was, just seeing it was enough to make her worry so much more then she needed too. "How many."

"Too many." Ezra was quick to respond while Kanan was alerting Sabine to rush the process.

"Go get Zeb." Kanan suddenly shot to Ezra and Violet, both who responded in return.

"No, I'm staying right here."

"No, Ezra, go, get back, I'll stay with you Kanan, that is final, now hurry." Violet quickly interjected, forcing Ezra to sigh in frustration as he got on a speeder to get Zeb away from the enclosing transport vehicles.

Meanwhile, Kanan changed their pickup, and upon saying to get Hera's eyes on the sky, Violet felt her eyes widen. "Up their? You're kidding."

"I'm not. Go with the others when they get here."

"What?" Violet didn't understand at first, but as everyone gathered and Kanan led them back into the radio towers base, Violet slowed down. No... She did. She understood exactly what Kanan was doing when he told Ezra he'd be right behind them, and rather then go with the others, Violet slowed.

"Vi, hurry up." Ezra called out, and she shook her head. She couldn't leave Kanan alone, she wouldn't. She wouldn't do exactly what she feared they would.

"No, I'll go with him. Hurry." She called out to the others as she ran back to the door, just in time for it to open and show her someone landing on the ground, a cold chill spread though her body, telling her exactly who it was before she recognized them, the Inquisitor. Kanan, however, also noticed her.

"What!? Specter 7... Damn it." Rather then berate her, he more accepted she was here with him as he stuck his lightsaber into the door controls, effectively trapping the two outside, surrounded by dozens of imperial troopers. "I hope you know what this means."

He was quiet, yet loud and forceful enough that any shock from the situation Violet now found herself in was shaken away. "Yea... Yea I know." They were not getting out of this. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

 

Surrounded by a small group of stormtroopers. Kanan took the initiative, attacking the Inquisitor and forcing Violet to keep her back to the door, her pistol aimed at the many stormtroopers that shared looks between her and Kanan.

While she expected this fight to go like before, she was actually surprised when Kanan bested the Inquisitor for a moment, even he looked impressed, if only a little. "You've been practicing."

"Nice of you to notice."

"There is someone who wants to meet you, if you surrender now. He might let your friends live. Even the rat... Miss Rose." She felt herself shiver at the Inquisitor saying her name, a memory to when he had probed her mind for information, but only pulled the most recent memory of her betrayal and decided she was not worth anything more.

"Kanan..." It seemed Kanan was about to take the deal, right till his and her wrist comms blinked, and the ship above them exploded from laser fire, the Phantom in all it's glory, taking down the ship and securing the other's escape, a smile on her face as she realized that even if the empire took him, maybe her, they were not taking everyone.

And almost instantly Kanan was back on the attack, not that it mattered much, with the Inquisitor easily pushing them back, with in the next few moments, she found herself ducking to the side while Kanan remained pinned, her pistol now on the Inquisitor but his blade was ready to defend, and all the stormtroopers were ready to fire at her should she make a move.

What followed was Kanan telling Hera to escape until they made the hard choice and did, leaving him and Violet behind, yet despite one of her greatest fears approaching her, Violet still kept her gun on the Inquisitor. For what followed was deadened silence as the Inquisitor came up to them, his light saber lighting up Kanan's face. While he was quick to quip, the lightsaber shifted to her and she stared up at the cold man, his smug smile telling her all. She dropped the blaster and got to her knees, which seemed to please him as the imperials came by and cuffed the two.

While the Inquisitor stayed with Kanan, the imperial, Kallus, came up to Violet, a inquisitive look about him as he studied her. "So, you are the Sephi girl that has been reported among the rebels."

"Half. Half Sephi. Get your facts right." Violet was quick to respond, which seemed to amuse the man.

"I'm sorry then. Half. Also known as Miss Rose, just why would you stay with the Jedi. Why not escape with the others?" The question was honest, and Violet honestly should have thought about the answer more then she had done so, for her answer was quick, it was precise and it was exactly what she would have done every time should she have been given the chance.

"Because no one deserves to be captured and left behind alone." She was forward, yet her answer seemed to confuse the many imperials around her, yet Kallus seemed intrigue, muttering a single interesting before leaving her alone for the rest of the trip, where silence followed. Right towards whoever it was that wanted to meet Kanan.

 

 

                                                                                                                                          ****

 

As the sun rose, Violet and Kanan were pulled into the landing strip, a transport coming down with whoever it was that they were waiting for, not that she'd get to meet them face to face, forced to her knees by Kallus, seemingly he chose to keep a personal eye on her despite the fact many others could have. It also helped to serve a reminder of how small she was compared to many others amidst them.

Not that she had much time to dwell on that as the freaking Grand Admiral Tarkin stood before Kanan and in a sense to her. He congratulated the Inquisitor on a job well done, before paying all of his attention on Kanan, right before Kallus left her side to present a problem for the empire, but hope for her and Kanan. No sooner was Ezra's voice projected from the comms.

"We've have been called criminals, but we are not. We are rebels. Fighting for the people. Fighting for you. I'm not that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this. See what the empire has done to your lives, your families and your freedom. It's only going to get worse, unless we stand up and fight back, it won't be easy, there will be... Loss. And sacrifice. But we can't back down just because we are afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest, that's what my parents taught me, that is what my new family helped me remember. Stand up together, because that's when we're strongest, as one."

The speech... it was a speech. Violet was never one to listen to them before, because all she had heard were speeches that belonged to the empire and you eventually droned those out, but the speech she heard... It was new... It was made with hope and something Violet had been learning the entire time she was aboard the phantom, on every mission she had shared with these people she could never allow herself to see as family.

While Violet was face down, seeing her mistakes and trusting that the action she took that led to this moment, her with Kanan, was the right choice, the world moved without her, voices on going. "Can we turn it off."

"No... Destroy the tower."

"Are you sure Grand-."

"Yes... Who is the girl."

"One of the Rebels, we caught her with the Jedi."

"Then rid of her. We only need the Jedi."

"But sir."

"Agent Kallus.. Do what you are ordered to do."

Violet snapped awake at that, looking between Kallus and the Admiral, Kallus actually looked unhappy with the present deal, but shook his head sadly. "Of cours-"

"Wait!" Kanan cried out, only for the Inquisitor to hold his hand up to the Jedi, his yellow eyes on Violet as he slowly walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder and causing her to stiffen at his cold touch, the sense of dread and darkness almost overpowering her.

"Governor Tarkin, perhaps the girl will serve us better alive then dead. Bring her with us." The Inquisitor vouching for her life was all kinds of wrong and Violet felt herself shiver even more, but it seemed he won over her death sentence, with the Governor waving his silent agreement with the Inquisitor, leading to Kallus taking her back from the Inquisitor and the rest of them boarding the transport, her eyes on the radio tower right before it's destruction.

But any good feeling she had from watching them destroy their own tower left her as she realized her situation. She was going to be in for a bad time, much like the first time she had met the Inquisitor, the first time she had been in a imperial cell, only, her hope would not leave her, not this time, not ever again. This wasn't over. She and Kanan hadn't lost yet. And the Empire was certainly not going to win by the end of this.

After-all. She knew her family would be coming to save them. And very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone liked what I did with that whole Kanan scene. Which was 2000 words of me writing independently of the show, you might like the next chapter. For now, however, you got this.


	9. The life of a imperial prisoner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Violet and Kanan captured by Tarkin, they must survive the awaiting horrors that present themselves. Well, Violet must, she's sure Kanan is having it better then her anyway.

The first few hours of being in another imperial cell was a reminder that everyone was rough, the food was horrible and the cells were cold. Most of all. Most of all... The sound. The sound of pained yells. Yells from someone she knew. Someone she had began to trust with her life very easily. Someone she wished wasn't in the pain they were in now, yet knew there was nothing that could be done for him. Kanan.

At first, she must have assumed he would be getting prime treatment, better treatment then her own. But that was made evidently clear upon the first few hours of it. The torture. They must have chosen to put her cell right, right next to his just so she could hear it. The pain and suffering he was going though. Clearly her cold walls and floors, the somewhat rough treatment were belittled by the sounds Kanan made almost hourly.

And what made it worst was her inability to do anything. She couldn't give away any secrets for she never pried. She could not stop the torture for she wasn't strong enough. Which left her banging on the wall sometimes, left her sitting, alone and useless. With only Kanan's yells and the chatter of stormtroopers aboard giving her any idea of what was passing.

So when those first few hours came to pass, Violet began to do what she did the first time she was imprisoned. She worked out, she kept on the move, kept thinking, even sometimes thinking of how she could escape, not that she could easily fight a grown man or woman. Sure she knew how to throw a punch thanks to Sabine and how to take down a storm-trooper by surprise, she normally had something hard to hit them with. 

And the force? The one thing she did have access too, she didn't have access too. She didn't know how to... How to lift things. She didn't understand it. She just... Felt it. Sometimes... She sure felt it every time the Inquisitor walked by. But she couldn't call what she felt from him the force... Not that evil thing that seemed to bathe itself in his presence.

Thankfully, he never seemed too focused on her, perhaps happy to just let her be a unknown to Kanan. It was her reasoning as to why the Inquisitor vouched for her life. So that Kanan would have one more thing to worry about. Perhaps she shouldn't have stayed... Yet he had asked if she knew what she was doing, and she did. She did know. So hopefully Kanan knew that too.

But that left her surprised. So far, all she had been left with was... Well herself. She expected to be tortured or interrogated at some point, yet she was left alone.. Not that she had much to say. And while she wanted to say that she could resist any kind of truth serum... She wasn't exactly hopeful for her resistance.

Till then she was left to be lonely, worried and bored.

Right till she did. Get a visitor.

 

* * *

 

 

"I hope you are finding yourself well, Miss Rose." Kallus walked in, flanked by two Stormtroopers, only with a wave they stepped back and the door closed, leaving Violet and a armored Kallus alone in the cell.

She wasn't exactly excited about the company.

Standing, Violet felt herself tensing up all over, prepared to lunge, dodge, hit and scratch. She wasn't going to win, but she was going to fight for it.

Yet Kallus wasn't preparing for an attack, he seemed bemused by her attempt to wait for one. "Well. Miss Rose. I simply came to see if you would feel like cooperating. Your Jedi friend has been silent, despite our best efforts and the Inquisitor is firm that you be left alone. So. Will you talk?"

His words were calm, calculated sounding and frankly, Violet found herself relaxing not because he was calming, but because she realized that he really was no threat. But her mind remained sharp. She might not have much to give, but she could still give something away. She wasn't going to do that. "I think you will find I will be as silent as my friend."

Her words didn't seem to impress Kallus however, he just crossed his arms behind his back, which gave Violet the sight of the weapon on his back, she hadn't paid attention to it before, but she had heard Zeb talk about it. A Bo-rifle.

It seemed her eyes told Kallus her realization and he sighed, pulling the weapon from his back. "I understand why many of them fight. The Mandalorian. The two Jedi. The pilot. The Lasat. And the droid. But you. You are a mystery. We have a file on you, had. A new one recently. The old one was wiped clean after the Inquisitor reported that all the charges placed on you were false. A well done false report. Before then, you were a ghost. Unheard of, in fact, someone of your kind on that planet is a even greater question. But I want to know why you, a ghost, who from all we could pull, suddenly joined these... Rebels. Why do you aid them. Work with them. Miss Rose. Why."

"Because I have no where else to go." When he had finished, had expected the silence to control the room, had expected Violet to think her answer over, he had a look of surprise when the girl responded just as quickly as he.

"Because I was nobody. No family, no friends, no home. They gave me all of that. Not because they thought I could use it, but because I asked, and they accepted me. And I accepted them. Your Empire never gave that to me, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the empire that my home, my family was taken." Her words had more bite to them then she meant to, but she wasn't going to apologize to an imperial. She certainly wasn't going to apologize to him of all of them.

As the silence grew from her words, the look of surprise died down from Kallus, who stepped back. "Hmm. I had thought maybe I could help you. Maybe get you to talk. I can't help you now. And I don't know what it is the Inquisitor plans. But I hope... Good luck. Miss Rose." Kallus departed with his final words, shortly cut off with the hiss of her cell door closing, once more, leaving her alone.

Slowly walking backwards to her... Bed. If you could call it that, Violet sat down, her eyes closed. She didn't need to reaffirm what she said, because she had said it and she said it because she meant it. She was a rebel now. Doesn't matter her reasons, even if she had the least reasons to be one, she also had the most. Because it was be a rebel... Or a nobody. And she refused to reenter that life again.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours after the delighted conversation she had with Agent Kallus, Violet found herself in a quiet hour... Too quiet. She actually hadn't heard Kanan for a while... She hadn't heard anything for a while.

Taking a few experimental steps towards the door, Violet found herself surprised when... Well, it opened. With no guards in sight.

Peeking her head out, she found that indeed, there was no one. "Door unlocked. No one in sight. Ether I am the luckiest girl alive... Or this is a trap... Most certainly a trap... Or a test.." Whispering to herself, Violet stepped into the hallway, expecting stormtroopers to burst out in the seems.

Only, none did. She didn't even feel the presence of the Inquisitor. Deciding that this trap. Test. Luck? Whatever it was, was enough of a chance for her to help Kanan, she was going to take it, good thing was, she didn't have to move far to get to him. Taking quick, all so scary loud steps to Kanan's cell, Violet was quick to open it, finding the Jedi strapped to a table, looking worn out, sore and smelling a little toasted.

Most of all, was the surprised look on his face at the sight of Violet. "Vi... What are you doing here?" He sounded weak, and before she knew it, Violet found herself at his side, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Clearly the imperials don't know how to lock doors. Or post guards." Her words were light, an attempt at some form of humor in this desperate hour, but even she couldn't hide the suspicion laced in her voice from Kanan.

"Don't.. You can't get us out."

"I can try." Violet was quick to shoot back, moving to the controls and releasing Kanan from his restraints, something she found... Too easy to do. This was definitely a trap.. But why? Because this wasn't a trap for Kanan... The realization hit her. This was for her. Narrowed eyed, Violet would move to Kanan and pull him to her, and he didn't fight back, he was too weak to fight back right now.

And she didn't realize how much that made her angry. To see a friend. To see someone she cared about. Hurt like this. And she had a lot of people to blame that were on this ship.

But setting her anger aside for now, Violet moved him out of the cell, and already was thanking Sabine and Zeb for all the training they had put her though. She could feel her muscles at work to drag a not very willing to move Kanan alongside her, right till he started to help, which she was thankful for. "Look, I know what this is. But. If I can somehow make this work. If we can leave without them knowing somehow then we should do this. Okay?" Violet attempted to reason to Kanan, yet his answer back said it all.

Silence. As if he was simply letting her pull him along now for her own need.

A part of her couldn't blame him. Of course the chances her plan would work were slim, down to zero. By all accounts, before she even made it to an escape pod, she'd be found. And she had a feeling she knew... Who.

Violet stopped, right before a door. The cold feeling of the Inquisitor was on the other side, seeping in, crawling on her skin, her hairs stood on end. Fear lay before her, and she had the choice to embrace it or run.

Her determination. Her annoyance and her anger at what this man was doing led to her making a choice she shouldn't have made if she had thought about it. She moved close enough to the door that the sensors opened it for her and she found herself face to face with a toothy grin. Not exactly close enough to make her edge back, but close enough that he was a reminder he'd be dangerous to get any closer too.

"Ah. The street rat willingly walked into the trap." As if his voice was a cue, boots banging on metal came, stormtroopers arrived at his side and behind her and Kanan, three on each side, not including the Inquisitor. Walking further into the hallway till she was effectively stuck in the middle, Violet helped Kanan to the side, lying him down against the wall. "Don't.."

Ignoring him, Violet stepped back and looked to the Inquisitor, who seemed positively beaming with some sick happiness he found from this. "Alright. You got me. Why."

Chuckling, the Inquisitor took a step back. "My dear girl, the Governor asked that I show our Jedi guest what happens when he doesn't give us what we desire. And I personally, wanted to see what you would do. Hearing that you knew what this was, surprised me a little. I had hoped Kanan would have been a little more hopeful, but he's waiting on more help then you." The Inquisitor was quick to taunt.

And Violet wasn't going to lie. His words stung. Because in some form, the part about Kanan was true and she believed that to be so, he knew that she wasn't going to get him out then and certainly now. Not the way it was, not how obvious the trap was. The pain gnawed at her, and it seems her face gave that away to the Inquisitor. "Ah. I truly don't know what to do... Put the Jedi back into his cell. And the rat as well. Just... Slowly." He trailed off with a cackle of a laugh, stepping back once more and turning to leave.

Violet let out a gasp of air, her hairs stood on end and her ears shook with every thump. Pointless. This entire mission of hers, was pointless. She was set to fail... _Why. Why did she have to be the one. Why was it her!_

A gloved hand crushed her shoulder, roughly pulling her back and keeping her balance, the elf girl ducked down and grabbed the storm trooper by the back of his knee, using all her strength to pull up, flipping the trooper onto their back. The resounding thud seemed to garner everyone's attention. Including the dark presence that was the Inquisitor.

But no one had time to talk, only act. Turning and weaving to the left, under the arm of the second stormtrooper, twisting around the third one and getting behind them, pushing them back into the second one.  _"Screw all of you!"_ Euna screamed as she pushed forwards, her hands reaching out to the two stormtroopers, unconscious that she had done it, but unintended or not, both of the stormtroopers were pushed, crashing into the other three that were near the Inquisitor, who looked surprised. 

She had only seen him surprised once, when Ezra had tapped into the dark side, but she never expected him to have said look because of her... She really... Really liked that. Even if that chill she normally felt fade from him... Only to grow somewhere... Closer.

Of course, his confused look faded, slowly overtaken by a evil smirk, and her good feeling vanished just as quickly. "Surprising... Surprising. Not just a Jedi, Not just a padawan. But yet, another force sensitive among this rebellious group. Who knew the rat would turn out to be, more then just a rat..." As the Inquisitor spoke, the six stormtroopers were already back up, causing Violet's good feeling to sink even further.

"Forget the slowly, take them both back to their cells. I will personally, interrogate them both." The Inquisitor finished, silently walking away as the stormtroopers converged on her and Kanan, only, Violet didn't fight back. She made her mistake. She was proud of what she did... But she knew how badly she screwed up because of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop. If you like, leave a comment and/or Kudos. 
> 
> Seriously, don't be afraid to say your piece about the work at hand. I write it because I enjoy it but I also want others to enjoy it as well, and the only way to do that is to write well and I honestly don't know if I am doing that sometimes. I just know I am meh/okay. Pointers, point out things that could help. 
> 
> I do ask that if you want to be rude, please don't. No one wants to read your rudeness but I do apologize that my writing has directed your feelings to such negative levels.
> 
> And it has been a month since I wrote all that. Life took a bit of a turn and I lost my mood. Decided to try and finish it. But I will continue. Maybe. Yes. P.S. Writing the Inquisitor is tough. In fact, writing everyone else besides the character I made up in scenes that are not prescriptive is hard. Idk how people do it and I hope I didn't screw anyone up. I can only improve.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341481119264538624/374555437875462145/violet_no_outline.png 
> 
> If you want to know what the main character, Violet, looks like. This was a drawing I paid for and helped to make with suggestions and pointing out. Friend has an amazing hand, I had semi good ideas. Just, you know. Imagine them, younger. For now. Just copy and paste the link to a new tab or click if you can, it is rather pretty to look at.


End file.
